The King and the Bee
by Wrath of an Aerow
Summary: .:REWRITING:Bumblebee always feels left out and unwanted and in the way. After Megatron lays his optics on him, will he be treated differently if he switches sides? Warning: Slash/gore/foul language.
1. The Iridescent One

**The King and the Bee  
><strong>Chapter one: _the iridescent one_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ So, this is my new fanfiction, __**The King and the Bee.**__ I hope whoever reads this enjoys. This is my first 'only cannon character fic' and it contains none of my OC's! GASP! It's a miracle! Anyways, I do not care if you don't like slash. I do like it, so that's that. I can write whatever I want and I won't let stupid flamers get to me about it._

_Also, if you Favorite and/or Story Alert this story, I ask that you drop a review, please. Thank you._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee would have much rather been sitting at home base and playing his video games with Sari instead of sitting at a curb, watching as people walked in front of his alternate mode. The small yellow sports car sighed through his vents as he watched the people of Detroit, being happy and cheerful as he was bored, tired and the slightest bit depressed. The sun was still up in the sky, but was nearing the edge of the horizon. Checking his internal clock, he saw it red <em>5:42. <em>He should be on his way in about fifteen minutes, since his shift came to a close at six.

The Decepticons were still in hiding, and it was obvious they didn't want anything to do with the humans at this point. Instead of watching the humans, the Autobots should have been watching their own backs. Ever since they found out Megatron was back and he kidnapped Professor Sumdac, they were wary, but Bumblebee was not concerned about any human. Well, of course Sari, but not another human crossed his processor. He thought they, the Autobots, should be keeping low, so the Decepticons wouldn't find out where they were at.

Sitting in the open made him feel like a red balloon against yellow ones, a black shirt in a closet of white ones, a white lily among a billion roses. He felt as if he were bait, waiting for a fish to grab and consume him…

He was scaring himself.

And in doing so, he wanted to just go home.

After a moment, he decided he didn't care if he was scolded by Ratchet or Optimus. His engine came to life suddenly and a Holoform appeared in the driver's seat. His holoform was a skinny white boy with golden hair and a few black streaks on his spiked bangs. His eyes were the same, bright shade of blue like when he was in his robotic mode. He wore a dandelion-gold zip up leather jacket with two black stripes crawling up his torso and both arms, the jacket's color matching his hair. He wore slightly baggy denim jeans with black and yellow skater shoes. Underneath his jacket was a black tanktop.

The engine revved alive and startled some of the people that were walking in front of him. Backing up swiftly, he U-turned and sped down the street. He dodged past cars and turned down streets a little faster than necessary. Slowing down as he reached the park, he came to a slow stop underneath a tree. His engine sighed and turned down as he relaxed in the shade that the tree gave him.

He gazed at the tall buildings in the city beyond the forest and the park, watching as the tall buildings' windows shimmered in the sun. In a short while, he would drive home, but for now, he'd just stay where he was, even if he still didn't feel safe. He still felt as if he was being selected, out in the open and uncomfortable, but he took a double-take on having Optimus scold him. He liked his leader too much, and he didn't want him angry at him. Ratchet was mad at him most of the time anyways, so it wasn't new. The yellow mech would just sit here and wait until six o' clock, staring at the landscape.

But he would admit in the future that just sitting there might not have been his best choice, and that he might should have just taken the consequences. But at the time, he didn't know he was being watched.

Hovering above in the sky was a lone, gray helicopter. Its rotators spun silently as it watched the iridescent yellow sports car in the park…just…sitting there. It scanned the little yellow mech, and a picture of him appeared on a screen in his optics. _Designation: Bumblebee. Faction: Autobot. Function: Previous Space Bridge Operator. Age: Teenaged._ Hmm.

Interesting.

This was one of the Autobots on that ship he'd attempted to take over approximately fifty years ago.

It would be an interesting project. Watching over the little iridescent mech and seeing what his behavior was like was what the helicopter planned to do. He had already observed that the little Autobot was fast, seeing how quickly he had sped from the city to the park was remarkable. If he could get that skill out in the battlefield with a Decepticon marking on his chest plate, Megatron would have the upper hand, and quite possibly defeat this Optimus Prime. A grin came to his faceplate as he continued to gaze at the little mech.

The way the yellow teenager's paint shimmered was attractive, sleek, and yet, he was able to battle and not seem to get a crack in it ever. He was fast, and he could be deadly. A poet would describe him as beautiful as a rose, its steam ready to deceive with its thorns lingering under the leaves and behind the beauty of the petals. But why did Megatron even think like this? He was an Autobot. Care-free. Organic-loving. A goody-two-shoes. But were these just stereotypes?

Of course they were.

In everybody's optics, Decepticons were Menacing, deadly, foul beasts you would imagine hiding in your closet at night. They were violent, unmerciful beings with a long lust of power and destruction. They hated most of any beings, and they lived for terminating planets or ruling them. They followed the power-hungry leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. Proud and big as a lion, but charismatic as a snake, as tricky as a hyena, and could be as sly as a fox.

Most of these things were true, but Autobots rarely saw what kind of _other _side that Decepticons showed. Behind all of their heavy, spiked armor were somewhat kind sparks. Sure, Megatron didn't show compassion or any sort of love or friendship towards his shoulders, but some sort of kindness lingered in his war-hardened soul. Primus knew he did, but the mech would soon have to show it for someone to actually believe.

Were Autobots just different from the Decepticons? Did they love on the outside, but a sort of hate lingered in their sparks on the inside?

Megatron did not know, but maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to see inside this young Bumblebee's spark and crack the code to what happened to Autobots on the inside.

A soft, devious smile came to his face-plates as he sent a little spider-like creature falling to the ground. It spun and landed on all of its six legs when it met the pavement on the sidewalk. A little camera acted as an eye and Megatron directed it to the little yellow Autobots alternate mode. Silently and as light as air itself, it crawled and nestled itself into one of the gaps in the plating in his back tire. It spun some sort of web inside so it wouldn't fall out.

And it waited for the little mech to move so it could do its mission by surveillance.

Bumblebee yawned, not noticing the little spider-like object crawl in his tire. The sun began to sink slightly further into the horizon and his internal clock read _5:56._ Thinking that now was a good time to head back, he slowly backed out of the parking lot and out into the road, calmly swaying through traffic. On his way to his base, he noticed that the park made him feel better. Just gazing at the peaceful land calmed him down and he didn't feel as wary. And not to mention, he'd gotten sleepy so he lazily and smoothly kept to the speed limit until he got to base.

Megatron watched as Bumblebee retired from the spot under the tree with curious optics. At that moment, he realized not only that he'd be able to spy on the little teenager, but also on Optimus Prime's plans if he was planning on attacking the Decepticons. And he could learn the Autobots weaknesses.

He grinned.

This was going to be excellent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Sorry that this first chapter is so short, it's more of a introduction. I do not own Transformers in any way, shape, or form, and I am not getting any money from them. They belong to Hasbro/Takara/Cartoon Network or whatever._

_Also, just for the record, on my other slash story: __**A big tale too small**__, I had a comment saying that it was porn. I don't believe a story is porn unless it specifically shows/tells a bot having sex or anything like that. KISSING. IS. NOT. PORN. So please, don't comment about that stuff with me when I'm not describing that stuff. Thanks._

_Again, if you Favorite or Story Alert this, please leave a review on your way out. : ) Thank you._


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**The King and the Bee  
><strong>Chapter two: _Decisions, Decisions_

* * *

><p>When Bumblebee returned to base, he transformed, stretching out his suddenly tired muscles. Again, he yawned and quickly decided he'd just hang in his room for awhile. And that's when he noticed that the other Autobots weren't in the main room. Suddenly awake, he curiously looked around the halls and even the med bay, and still no luck on finding his teammates. Not even a trace of Sari, nor Bulkhead. <em>What the…<em> he thought as he poked his head into the rec room. _Where are they?_

He rolled his optics and suddenly furrowed his optic brows. Sure. Of course. They go somewhere without telling him, like they usually did. It was because he was the youngest, the one that didn't have as much training, the one that got kicked out of the academy. When situations liked this arose, Bumblebee always claimed that no one liked or appreciated him. They could have at least comm. linked or something, but _noo_, they didn't want to waste the energy!

Those slaggers.

The young bot kicked the wall and headed towards his room, his arms crossed over his chest and he closed his optics. He was the rookie, the _kid_. Every time he tried to prove himself to his teammates, it backfired on him, and he usually made a fool of himself. Every time he tried to do something _right_, Primus seemed to be mad at him or something. He made mistakes, he didn't do anything right, and he was too 'hyper' for the Autobots to like.

Some fragging team.

His quarter's door slid open and he walked in, hearing it slide close after he was in the middle of his room. Posters of various rock bands and fighting, martial arts scenes decorated the gray walls. His boosters sat in a corner of his very small room and a comfortable berth sat against the wall on the opposite side. The room was dim, even with the single light hanging directly above his head. He walked over to his berth and plopped down on it, lacing his fingers together and setting them behind his head and his optics stared at the ceiling.

Devious like he was, Megatron had actually let _two _spider-look-a-likes do spy on Bumblebee. One was hooked to his body, and the other one was mobile, and could scurry inside the base if needed. The second spider-like machine sat where his hanging light was, gazing and observing the little mech's body. Its camera lens zoomed in on him to get a better look, since Megatron _was _controlling the little spider.

Bumblebee bit his lip, thinking of various other reasons why he thought the Autobots disliked him. One he highlighted specifically.

Sighing, he breathed, "It's because I'm a-"

He was cut off by the sudden voice from inside the main room: "Bumblebee! You here, little buddy?"

Bumblebee sat up in his berth, confusion splashing his face. It was Bulkhead. Were they out on a mission and just came back? The yellow mech got up from his spot on the berth and walked out his quarters.

As the door slid behind him, behind the camera, Megatron slammed his fist on his throne. _He is a what?_

The tyrant was officially stumped. He had been waiting for the Autobot to say something for a few minutes. Obviously, Megatron observed that he felt betrayed and angry, probably that his teammates weren't there. He was angry that he didn't receive information that the other Autobots had left. Megatron didn't know much about this mech, but with this little information he had gotten, he might be able to get Bumblebee to consider joining them, or at least, get some information.

He commanded his spider to follow the small bot and the spider complied, crawling through a small vent in the wall above the door and scurried down the walls. Once it reached the floor, it quickly ran by Bumblebee's stabilizing servo, hiding behind his feet so the little mechanical spider wouldn't be seen by other Autobots.

Bumblebee entered the big main room to find Bulkhead and Prowl.

The first thing that Bumblebee said was:

"Where's Sari?"

Prowl spoke first:

"She's with Optimus and Ratchet, patrolling the city one last time."

After a few seconds, Bumblebee crossed his arms, "Oh. Where were you guys at before?"

"We got a signal of Decepticons in downtown Detroit by the docks, so we all went to investigate." Said Prowl, confused about Bumblebee's slight snap, as was Bulkhead. "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Bumblebee said and turned around, "Nothing big. Just that you didn't call to tell me where you guys were! I mean, what the slag? We're a team, guys! At least you could tell me so I didn't have to blow my afterburners off!"

"We were gonna," started Bulkhead, "But Optimus said he thought it'd be better if you stayed where you were."

"Figures," Bumblebee rolled his eyes. "He just thinks I'm too little to fight, huh? I get in the way, don't I?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Prowl. "No, no you're not. Stop thinking of yourself like that, Bumblebee."

"Why? That's what it seems like to me. The only one that respects me here is Bulkhead! If we're a team, we have to respect one another, but that doesn't seem to be the case!"

Prowl was somewhat confused, but Bumblebee did have a point. Recently, they'd ignored Bumblebee, got irritated at him and Prowl just seemed to notice this. He reached out for the younger mech but Bumblebee shoved it away, crossed his arms over his chest and walked back down the hallway and into his room.

Yes, Megatron was going to be able to get this little mech on his side in no time. The massive Decepticon leader grinned as he watched the screen as Bumblebee made his way to his quarters. He could hear both mechs calling out for him to come back, but to Megatron's happiness, he continued to walk without looking back.

Once Bumblebee got in his quarters, he locked the door with a special code only he knew, and then fell on his bed, his face buried in the pillow.

How the frag could he have just said all he had said to Prowl and Bulkhead? It was like he'd just snapped. He didn't mean to say the things he did; those things were always locked up in his processor for no one to see, much less _hear_. It was a little late to say he was sorry, and he would come out when he wanted. For now, he just buried his face-plate in his pillow to try and drown out the sound.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Prowl, banging on his door. "Open the door!"

There was no reply.

"Bumblebee! Don't make me kick this door down!"

After a second, Bulkhead calmly said:

"Look, Prowl, just give him a minute. 'Bee's right. None of us really give him a lot of attention and I just think he's tired of it. Give him some time for him to cool his vents, and we'll talk to him when he's ready. And you don't need to kick his door down. Have Prime talk to him. That might make him feel better."

Prowl was quiet for a second, and then huffed. "Fine. Let's go," he said and walked past the giant green mech. Bulkhead watched him leave, and then his gaze drifted to the door, and he too sighed.

How could he even not pay attention to his best friend?

Off lining his optics for a moment, he left.

Prowl went to his own quarters, letting the door slide to a slam behind him.

Bumblebee finally opened his optics after he heard the door slam, only to find them watery. With a small gasp, he looked down at his pillow to find energon-blue stains on it. A single servo lifted to his faceplate and touched his cheek. Pulling it back, he saw that he'd been crying.

Quickly wiping away his tears with his forearm, he saw that his window was open. And he was small enough to climb out. Ignoring the thing when Bulkhead said that Optimus would come talk to him, he climbed out of bed and opened the window. A whoosh of cool air cooled and caressed his hot face and he furrowed his optic brows. Taking in a deep breath of air, he jumped out the window.

When he hit the ground, he somersaulted so he didn't have to feel any pain shooting up his legs and quickly got to his feet.

If the rest of his team could go do something without him knowing…

So could he.

Transforming, he sped out of the old warehouses parking and onto the freeway.

The little spider that was mobile stayed at the base, waiting for the rest of the Autobots to arrive, and a little eavesdropping fun would be done.

Megatron's screen was now split into two halves. One was with the mobile spider, the other with Bumblebee. He watched both screens intently, his finger on his chin, waiting for the little mech's next move.

Turning off the freeway, Bumblebee went down a series of streets until he arrived back at the park. Without stopping, he transformed and ran into the forest before he could be seen. He was small enough to fit through the gaps in the trees. He didn't stop to look at anything; he just kept running.

"Where is that mech going?" Asked Megatron to himself. He watched him enter the forest. Funny, the Decepticon base, or at least one, was in this forest. The one Megatron was in. Tilting his head, the Decepticon leader thought about something. What if he went to meet this little mech? Could he get him to join the Decepticons, or at least figure out what was the matter? Megatron didn't feel hate towards Bumblebee. He felt something else…but what was it? The way the Autobot ran, the way he cried, the way he stood up for himself against two of his teammates… Megatron couldn't put his claw on it on what he felt.

But as he got up from his chair, he did know one thing.

And that was that he wasn't going to kill this mech…

He was going to bargain with him.

The screen showed that Bumblebee finally came to a stop at a lake deep in the forest. Most of the trees blocked his view of the setting sun, but he didn't seem to mind. With a sigh, he collapsed at the edge of the small lake, putting his face-plate in his servos. It was because he was a breeder-male, wasn't it? Femmes were so rare that some mechs were programmed with female parts, but most of them had been killed off some time ago by the Decepticons. Bumblebee didn't know any other of his kind, but he knew his creator was one, but he'd been murdered a long time ago. Breeder-males were known to have random anger-spurts for unknown reasons, and they were usually misunderstood. A common idea was that it was 'their time of the month' if they related to femme standards. Bumblebee had never told anyone that he was a breeder-male mostly because they weren't meant to be in the Elite-Guard… but it was his dream, so he gave it a try. And of course, no one asked.

He removed his servos from his face and gazed at his reflection in the calm lake. It was just a random anger spurt, that's all. He'd go back to base after he calmed down a bit more, and explain that he didn't know what he was thinking and that he was sorry. Everything would then be resolved and they'd go back to their normal, happy lives.

Just so he felt a little safer, he turned off his signal, so the Autobots wouldn't come looking for him.

A sigh escaped his vents as he closed his optics and rested his elbows on his knees.

Unbeknownst to him, one person _did _know where he was.

A shadow loomed over the little yellow mech, and its reflection showed above Bumblebee's. The gray and red mech wore a smirk on his face as he looked down at the mech. He tilted his head.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Megatron asked, his smirk still on his face.

Bumblebee jumped, seeing the large reflection of Megatron standing behind him. He turned around and got to his feet in a snap, his stingers popping and cackling in electricity, ready to shock if the Decepticon tried anything.

"You…" whispered Bumblebee, his face hard and his optics watching Megatron's calm frame. He saw the leaders' smirk, his arms crossed over his broad chest and over the purple insignia he wore on it proudly. The tyrant made no move whatsoever to indicate he was going to do any harm the little yellow bot.

After a few seconds, Megatron tilted his head. "Yes? Are you surprised to see me, young Autobot? Or are you surprised I am not firing at you?"

Silently and almost unnoticeably, Bumblebee gulped, "Both." He admitted, his stingers still enabled.

"You can put your weapons down, Bumblebee. I'm not going to harm you; I've come to talk." Megatron said, his smirk morphing into a straight face. "To prove I'm not set out to get you, I'll even drop my fusion cannon," he said and snapped the clips to his fusion cannon and guided it down to the ground. Again, the Decepticon crossed his big arms over his chest, waiting.

Bumblebee was surprised by his action. He raised an optic brow, and calmed his frame slightly, his arms slowly falling to his sides. Why did he want to talk? Deciding that it was fair, Bumblebee switched his stingers for his servos, since Megatron had discarded his weapon. The Autobot was still wary though, and kept a close eye on his enemies composure.

Taking a deep, quiet breath, Bumblebee asked:

"Why do you need to 'talk' to me?" He knew if he kept calm, Megatron wouldn't see his flaws, and use them against him. He tried and successfully calmed his stance, showing he was willing to listen to the Decepticon.

Megatron straightened his neck, "Because I have a proposition to offer."

Again, Bumblebee raised an optic ridge, "About what?"

"About your, so-called, 'teammates'," said the Decepticons with a straight, serious face.

Bumblebee was quiet, and Megatron decided to continue.

"They seem to unappreciated you, don't they? They tell you nothing and always claim for you to 'be in the way'. I believe you have great potential, young Autobot, and I can guarantee respect for you amongst the Decepticon ranks. Wouldn't you _love _it if you could speed around in this pathetic organic city whenever and how fast as you pleased? And _not_ get in trouble? Don't you wish to try a new fashion? You've been under control of the Autobots for all of your life. It would be nice to gain a fresh start, wouldn't it?"

What was Megatron saying? How could Bumblebee just turn his back on his teammates to join the Decepticons? But, Bumblebee did have to admit that his offer was tempting, but also, he'd have to think very hard on it.

After a moment, Bumblebee summed up some words. "Thanks for the offer…but I might have to get back to you on that."

Megatron only grinned, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Bumblebee only stared at him and unknowingly nodded his head.

The Decepticon then picked up his fusion cannon, clipped it on his arm, and then jumped into the sky, transforming in mid air. The helicopter then took off away from Bumblebee, grinning to himself. The Autobot watched as the helicopter swiftly took off and couldn't help but feel flattered that Megatron had basically asked him to join the Decepticons for his 'abilities'.

He should have been outraged by the fact that he was offered a position among the ranks; outraged that Megatron had even tried to bargain with him; outraged that he himself didn't pick a fight. But…for some reason, he was not. Had Megatron made a point? Would it be wise to take a break from the Autobots and join the Decepticons? What if he made the wrong choice? He couldn't go back to the Autobots if he went to the enemy, and that was a cold, hard fact. He wasn't about to give the Decepticon an answer right away; he had no choice but to see where the current would take him.

Sighing a loud, heavy sigh, the Autobot began to walk out of the forest and back to base, where, he hoped, he could get on the right side of this situation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Thank you to those who've alerted, favorited, and reviewed so far :D it means a lot. Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay, and I'm sorry for the numerous grammar mistakes I put into the first chapter. Also, if you've noticed Bumblebee isn't as he seems, like yelling at Prowl and Bulkhead, that's the way it's supposed to be, so please don't flame me._

_Remember, if you alert or favorite this fanfiction, please leave a review._


	3. I don't know why, but I do

**The King and the Bee  
><strong>Chapter three: _I don't know why, but I do_

* * *

><p>When Bumblebee arrived back at base at around <em>7:36<em>, everybody had been worried about where he was, since he did come in the front door and all. He pretended to be alright and fine and made his best face to back it up, which apparently satisfied everyone. Though he had given his best shot, everybody had their assumptions and suspicions.

After a racing game with Sari, Bumblebee had wandered back to his room, thinking about the whole ordeal with Megatron by the lake.

If he was an Autobot, and knew what side he was on, why did he feel so guilty about the choice between Autobot and Decepticon?

It was because he _was _imagining himself with the Decepticons.

A sigh escaped his vents as he plopped onto his berth, his hands behind his fingers and his optics observing his ceiling. _Why _was he imagining being a Decepticon? He was usually happy here: he had friends here and he trusted them. Why would he turn his back on them? Sure, he was pissed at them lately, but it was surely to pass. The anger would quickly fade, and he'd get back to having fun and joking around with them.

A tight knot formed in his stomach. No matter how he was trying to comfort himself, Megatron's words still rung in his processor. There was something about him that Bumblebee couldn't describe. It was not hate…but it was not friendship… The yellow mech bit his lip. What was it? Thinking hurt his processor, and what bothered him the most was that Megatron had no plan to harm him. Bumblebee had assumed that once he put his stingers away, Megatron would pelt him with a gun or something, but he didn't. He must have really wanted him on his side if he didn't as much as threaten him.

Then a knock suddenly rapped lightly on his door, sending him out of his thoughts, "Bumblebee?" asked Optimus from the other side, "I want to talk to you. Can you let me in?"

Bumblebee blinked. He would really have to try hard and not tell him of his meeting with Megatron. For some reason…he just didn't have the spark to tell Optimus. The young Autobot then sat up, and got off his bed and slid open the door. "Hey, bossman. What's up?"

Optimus crossed his arms, but he was calm, "May I come in?"

Bumblebee nodded, "Sure," he moved out of the way so Optimus could walk in. When he did, Optimus sat on Bumblebee's berth, his servos in his lap. The door slid close and Bumblebee leaned against the wall, waiting for Optimus to start his business.

Optimus sighed and looked up at his comrade. "'Bee, Prowl told me you were angry and blew a gasket earlier. What happened?"

Bumblebee leaned his head against the wall, closing his optics. "I was just upset that you guys didn't talk to me about going to the docks, okay? And he wouldn't tell me why you guys didn't even comm. me."

Optimus sighed again, and slumped his shoulders, "Well, I can't really answer that either, Bumblebee."

The young mech's bright blue optics shot open and he stood up straight, "_What?_"

"Bumblebee, you are the youngest member of this team, excluding Sari, and I'm the leader of it. I don't want you getting hurt out there because you still have a life to live. I'm not about to let you die."

"_But – But, Optimus!_ I'm a good fighter and you need me! I'm fast and-"

"I don't care, Bumblebee, I'm doing this for your own-"

"_Optimus! _Are you saying you just want me to sit around all day? I'm old enough to take care of myself! You _need _me out there! Sure, I can get in the way, but I'm fast and I've proven myself as a good Autobot! Why are you so worried about me all of a sudden?"

Bumblebee couldn't believe it. How could Optimus say all of this? He had never reacted this way before towards the young mech as long as he's known him. _How?_

"I don't know why, but I just have a weird feeling in my spark. I feel as if someone needs you, and it's not a good feeling. I want you to stay at base unless needed until I'm absolutely sure you're going to be fine." Responded Optimus.

Of course someone needed Bumblebee, and that someone was Megatron, and of course it wasn't good! But was that a reason to keep him bored, caged, and stuck at home? Bumblebee could fend for himself, and he could protect himself from Megatron. He didn't need Optimus Prime worrying about him like an over-protective creator.

"You don't need me cooped up in here though, Optimus," Bumblebee said with a calm voice after a few long moments. "I can take care of myself. Stop acting like you're my creator and start treating me like your teammate. Funny how you let Sari come with you and not me, I gotta add."

Megatron watched the argument on the screen, his finger on his chin as he gazed intently at it. Optimus was overreacting. He knew his assumption was about him, but was it _really _bad? Megatron just wanted to take the teenager from his disrespectful 'comrades' so he could actually be happy and have a chance at great succession. Of course, Prime did not know this, but still. He watched, waiting for the bee's next move. He couldn't peel his optics away from the petite mech even if he tried. He was his single sun ray cutting through an overcast sky, his one rose amongst white lilies, his beautiful canary in a cage.

He was _his_ bumblebee.

Optimus was silent, Bumblebee's words hitting the mech in the spark and the processor. It was true; he did let Sari come along, and not even bother to tell Bumblebee.

"I'm sorry, 'Bee," he started, and then looked him in the optic. "But this is only temporary…and for the best."

Optimus then stood up, walking past Bumblebee's frame. Bumblebee's jaw dropped and he didn't even watch him leave. When Optimus left, the door slid close and Bumblebee fell to his knees. Optimus should've just ripped the insignia off of his chest. He was going to be cooped up in this pathetic excuse for a base just because Optimus had this bad feeling. What an asshole.

Megatron watched and his spark jumped when Optimus had announced that to Bumblebee. He was making a grave mistake. Keeping a Cybertronian at his age cooped up and away from the outside was going to lead to something powerful and bad. The mech tilted his head. He felt sorry for Bumblebee. He wanted to be there to talk to him, but it was easy to say he could not.

But he _did _know the way to the Autobot Head Quarters, and Bumblebee _knew_ to come back to the forest if he wanted to talk to Megatron.

Megatron would just have to wait.

Bumblebee put his servos in his faceplate and shut his eyes, forcing the tears to stay where they were and not leak. He didn't know what to do any more. He didn't want to go out into the main room after what Optimus had just said; He didn't want to face Prowl's possible anger; And he didn't want a mouth-full of questions from Sari… And he didn't want to just sit here and do nothing.

Peeling his servos from his face, he saw the window. His mind drifted back to Megatron and his offer, though he still wasn't sure if he wanted to join the Decepticons yet, he wanted to talk to Megatron.

Standing up after what felt like hours, he locked his door, shut off his light, and approached the window. It was now dark outside, but the horizon was a green-teal color, and the faint stars were up in the sky. Without thinking twice and listening to his processor and his spark both, he jumped out the window and repeated the process of which he had done about an hour or so ago.

He sped at high speeds to get to the park, catching the attention of some local authorities, but he easily lost them. Swerving through traffic and dodging past cars and the occasional citizen, he eventually reached the far edge of the park and transformed, running into the forest. He could understand driving like a bat out of hell was superiorly unnecessary, but it calmed his circuits in the slightest. Energon-blue tears stung his optics as he ran faster to get to the lake. Even if Megatron wasn't there, at least the Autobots couldn't find him, and he could listen to the hooting of owls and the chirping of crickets.

After a moment, he reached the small lake and collapsed when he was ankle-deep in the water. The water felt nice against his hot armor and he splashed some on his face, wiping away the stray blue tears. He could see the reflection of the moon once the water calmed, and a few stars as well. He showed Optimus about staying in base.

Footsteps approached Bumblebee, soft against the ground. Bumblebee didn't care to turn around. He rested his elbows on his knees, his optics closing. The footsteps came closer to the small mech, his optics slicing through the air. He stopped a few feet from the Autobots back, and rested his servos on his hips.

"I wasn't expecting you would be back so soon, Autobot," said Megatron.

Bumblebee nodded, opening his optics to see Megatron in the reflection. His face was serious, but at the same time calm, as if he felt sorry for him. The young Autobot sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

The tyrant cocked his head, "To be honest, I didn't know you would make up your mind in a little more than two hours." Megatron came over by Bumblebee, the reflection rippling and disappearing as his foot splashed lightly in the water. Kneeling, he looked down at the speedy little bot. "Tell me, what makes you so quiet?" It was funny, he already knew. But to gain trust, he had to keep secret about the spying part.

Bumblebee sighed. Even though the young bot knew it was wrong to confess to the Decepticon leader, he felt safe around him. Yes, it was strange, but he did. He knew Megatron wasn't going to kill him, and he knew he wasn't going to press anything against him. "Optimus claims that I'm not safe during missions, so he basically put me on house arrest. I came back here after he left…hoping for some peace and quiet…and maybe a talk with you."

The Decepticon leader smiled a half-smile, "Why did you need to talk to me?"

Bumblebee scratched his helmet, his optics half-closed. No, he didn't want to join the Decepticons, but he did somewhat want to get rid of the Autobots for some time to calm down. If he could maybe just seek refuge at the Decepticon base for awhile, he could stay away from the Autobot radars. Taking in a deep breath, he wasn't going to allow a Decepticon branding mark be sizzled onto his chest.

"I'd like…to come to base with you…sometime…" he said slowly.

Megatron grinned, "Had enough of the Autobots for one day, hmm?"

Bumblebee slowly nodded. He knew he was doing the wrong thing…but at the same time, he felt relieved to know that he was taking a break, and that the Autobots didn't know where he'd be. Sure, he should have waited a week or so to make up his mind, but the anger had got to his spark and he wanted nothing more than to just stay away from the Autobots. He'd try at the Decepticon base for a day or so, and if he hated it, he would return to the Autobot base.

"I will promise you, Bumblebee, that we will treat you better than your measly Autobot 'comrades'," said Megatron in a soothing voice.

Bumblebee wanted to lean to that voice. It was comforting, smooth, and easy to listen to. Bumblebee closed his optics, lightly breathing through his vents. Megatron laid a large servo on Bumblebee's shoulder. His servo was cold compared to the Autobots hot armor, and that servo seemed to drain away all the pain he felt towards Optimus and he seemed to forget why he was here. The softest trace of a smile curved on Bumblebee's lips, so small, that Megatron should not have seen it. But since Megatron's gaze was fixed on the little bots' face-plate, he did.

"Come now, my soldier, let us go home."

Bumblebee almost hadn't noticed that the Decepticon had talked. He would have to admit; he loved this Decepticons touch. Quickly, the Autobot nodded and got up. Megatron saw his blush and grinned, helping the little soldier to his feet. The Decepticon couldn't help but look the mech's frame over. His hips were small compared to his chest, but his abdomen curved slightly. His legs were thin, but trustful when running. His entire body was thin…nice to look at; a simple being of art. Megatron loved to just sit and stare at this little mech.

Bringing his red optics to Bumblebee's blue ones, Bumblebee didn't immediately look up. He must've been staring at the taller mech too much to notice. The gray Decepticon also had narrow hips, but a broad, proud chest with an animalistic purple insignia burned into his chest. His different shades of grays and reds shined dully in the moonlight, but Bumblebee liked it. He did not know why, but he did.

Agh! Why was he thinking about these things? He was an _Autobot_ the mech in front of him was a _Decepticon_. They weren't supposed to be _thinking _of these things. Why did he like looking at this mech, and why did he like Megatron _looking _at _him_? It was confusing. Terribly. He brought his own optics to look up at Megatron's red ones.

A little bit decisively, the Decepticon brought a single claw up to Bumblebee's faceplate, and traced down an invisible line down his cheek, his head tilting. Bumblebee slightly leaned to the touch, and he shivered, but wasn't afraid or shy away as Megatron studied his body more. For a moment, Bumblebee thought he was going to pin him down and mate with him, but it didn't happen. And Bumblebee managed to confess he was glad about it. Megatron's greedy optics observed all of his golden-yellow paint, admiring it. The black racing stripes, his black under armor, his then fingers, his thin limbs…and those big, bright, iridescent blue optics. They glowed through the darkness, while Megatron's cut through the shadows.

After a moment, Megatron finally managed, but not wanting to peel his eyes from the mech's frame, to say: "Come, my bee. The Decepticons will be wondering where we are."

_We. _The way he said 'we' made Bumblebee's spark jump. Again, he could not explain it, but it had happened.

Tracing a claw down his silver faceplate one last time, he stood up and began to walk the direction he had walked just a few short hours ago…

Bumblebee following him.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead had been worrying about Bumblebee ever since he had snapped at Prowl a few hours ago, and couldn't help but feel as if his 'little buddy' was doing something he may regret later on in life. Even he didn't really know why Optimus Prime wouldn't and didn't want Bumblebee at the docks. They hadn't even found anything, but they should've at least gave 'Bee a call. Bulkhead offered to make one, but Optimus had told him not to. It was weird; Bumblebee was a great warrior and his best friend, and everyone was ignoring him. Even Sari was starting to do so, which ticked Bulkhead off.<p>

The green Autobot walked through the base to go talk to Bumblebee, since he hadn't seen him since he went in his quarters. As he got to his best friends' door, he knocked:

"Hey, little buddy, you in there?"

Silence.

After waiting a few seconds, Bulkhead lightly tapped the door again. "'Bee? C'mon, it's Bulkhead. Let me talk to ya."

No reply.

Sighing, Bulkhead did not give up. Typing in the password to his quarters slowly so he wouldn't mess up, he heard the doors lock click open and the door slide open. Yes, he knew the password. Why? Two words: Best. Friend.

He poked his head into the dark room, "'Bee?" he whispered, flicking on the light. He saw nothing. His optics widening, he ventured inside. Everything was intact, but there was a single note on the middle of his berth. Quickly walking over, he picked up the letter, and opened it.

It read:

_Bulkhead,_

_I'm leaving for a couple of days, but I'll be back.  
><em>_Please, don't tell anyone that I'm gone and don't come looking for me. I'll fill you in on everything later. I just need a breather. I'm still in Detroit and I'm not abandoning you guys. Don't worry, I'm in good servos._

_-Bee_

Bulkhead stared wide-eyed at the paper, and let it fall down to the floor. What did Optimus tell Bumblebee when they were talking?

Whatever it was, it got 'Bee pissed off, and apparently left to get away. Bulkhead was tempted to tell somebody, but 'Bee was his best friend, so he wouldn't. Bending over and grabbing the letter from the tip, he wrapped it in his three, claw-like fingers and walked out of the room. He closed and locked the door with the code and walked down the hallway to his own quarters.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee had crawled into his room to lay a note on his berth, since Bulkhead did know his password and he'd probably come in later tonight or tomorrow. Now, both Megatron and Bumblebee were in the sky; Bumblebee hung from one of Megatron's landing bars while Megatron flew towards the Decepticon Base.<p>

Bumblebee wasn't exactly worried that Megatron liked to look at him, and he actually almost liked it. He was, in fact, worried about Bulkhead. The yellow bot knew that when he saw him in a few days, he'd have a lot of explaining to do. But for the moment, Bumblebee watched in awe as they flew above the town, watching the various colors of lights from above.

Megatron had comm.'d Blitzwing and Lugnut that they had a new arrival coming to base, and it was an Autobot. Lugnut didn't think too kindly about it at first, but finally said that he'd deal with it. Blitzwing, currently in his 'Random' face, was excited, even if it was an Autobot. Bumblebee was, of course, nervous and wasn't even sure if he was going to stay at the Decepticon base, but he was in deep water, and he couldn't swim back now. Hell, Bulkhead had probably already gotten the letter. He couldn't go back.

Especially now that he got to see Megatron more often.

Bumblebee almost bashed his servo against his helmet. _Stoppit, stoppit, stoppit!_ He screamed in his mind. Primus, why in the name of the Pit was he thinking like this? He was an _Autobot, _not a giddy school-girl who had a crush on the popular football player! Taking a deep sigh through his vents, he calmed down, and looked up at Megatron's helicopter alternate mode.

Megatron had been thinking where exactly to put Bumblebee, but they didn't have any spare rooms, so Megatron would have to make one.

_Or_, he thought with a devious smile on his faceplates, _maybe I don't have to get another room_.

Unlike Bumblebee, Megatron did not care that he could possibly be in love with the little yellow bot. Sure, it was against his nature, but who was judging him? There weren't a lot of Decepticons, much less on earth, so basically, Megatron could do whatever he pleased, and he shouldn't have thought twice about it. He would try to take it slow with the little yellow bot. And he did know one thing…

He wasn't going to let Bumblebee go back to the Autobots easily.

When the duo got to the forest, Megatron transformed suddenly, causing a sudden yell from Bumblebee. Megatron caught him in midair and hugged him to his chest, plummeting towards the ground. Landing on both of his feet, Bumblebee was still locked in his arms. Bumblebee's digits dug lightly into the giant's chest plate over his Decepticon insignia, his body completely touching Megatron. He didn't blush or pull away, but his eyes were shut tight.

Megatron didn't seem to care when Bumblebee dug his digits into his armor. He just grinned down at his little bee in his arms. He was cute when he was scared. The Decepticon traced a claw down Bumblebee's cheek, his grin still plastered on his face. He then leaned down and whispered in his audio receptor: "You may open your optics now, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee did not comply, just nestled up closer to the Decepticon, his optics still tightly shut. "_Do. Not. Do. That. AGAIN!"_ he hissed.

Megatron chuckled, "But why? I enjoy you being scared. And you might enjoy it, too; it gives you an excuse to get close to me." He growled playfully at the last part.

Bumblebee ignored the comment and slowly opened his optics. He had dented Megatron's armor, but he had a hint called a grin that Megatron didn't mind at all. His gaze lifted to see Megatron's ruby red optics studying his facial features. This is where Bumblebee wanted to be right now, locked in Megatron's arms forever, just because he felt safe in his hold. He knew he wouldn't be judged here, thrown to the side, ignored. Here, Megatron would give all of his attention just to Bumblebee. He'd never let him go, never say a mean word, never tell him to stay on the sidelines. Here he was…

Home.

This time, Bumblebee stayed where he was and let his helmet fall back against Megatron's chest plate. Sure, he didn't want to like this feeling, but it seemed to him now he did not have the choice. Megatron's grin widened. He knew that Bumblebee was on the long road to trusting him, and Megatron was content.

Megatron started to walk with Bumblebee in his arms. They climbed uphill and Megatron didn't show signs that he was tired or tired of carrying Bumblebee. He was light, and Megatron had absolutely no trouble carrying him. He liked him in his arms; he almost looked like a cute sparkling. His big blue optics were half-way closed and staring into Megatron's armor and the occasional, invisible path ahead of him. He wondered what Bulkhead would think, warming up to a Decepticon. Probably nothing good, he imagined.

What _was _he going to tell Bulkhead?

That, he didn't know.

The duo soon got to a door hugged up against a ridge in a mountain. Setting Bumblebee down, Megatron typed in an access code and the door hissed open. Walking inside, the yellow mech followed closely behind. Once the door hissed back shut, the room went dark, the only light coming from both of their optics. Megatron flipped a switch, and a light overhead suddenly turned on. Though the room was still dim, Bumblebee could make out all the things in the room.

A giant berth fit for two Megatron's sat in the corner of the room up against the wall. The walls were made of concrete, and the floor made of mountain rock. A computer sat by the door they had just came in, but nothing much filled the room.

"It's a bit bland, isn't it?" stated Megatron, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's nowhere near as decorated as your room, but yet again, I'm not that interested much about human culture and entertainment."

Oh yeah, Megatron had gotten a sneak peek at Bumblebee's room. Bumblebee's cheeks flared but quickly died.

Bumblebee nodded and suddenly yawned. He was tired. "I'm not trying to rush you, Megatron, but where will I be sleeping?"

Megatron smirked a bit, "Well, since this base is small, we do not have spare rooms, I will offer you to stay here, in my quarters, until I have the time to make you one."

Bumblebee's face suddenly tinted pink in a form of a heavy blush. Share a _room_? What was Megatron thinking? But…the thought of safety running through his circuits reminded him of Megatron's cool touch. It was easy to say that he thought he was falling for the Decepticon leader.

Megatron kept his smirk, waiting for the yellow mech's answer.

Finally after a moment, Bumblebee nodded.

Megatron went to his giant berth and laid at the side against the wall, waiting for Bumblebee to climb in the berth with him. Nervous at first, Bumblebee climbed into the bed and laid down so he was facing Megatron. Wrapping an arm around Bumblebee's waist, Megatron pulled him closer to his chest. The little mech was stiff for a few seconds, but then relaxed, and let his head lay on Megatron's chest.

Grinning, Megatron snapped off the lights.

Yep, Bulkhead wasn't going to be happy with Bumblebee.

And the moment he shut his optics, he knew he had just stepped over the border.

If the Autobots _ever _found out…

…It was most likely he was kicked out of the Autobots for good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Thank you to everyone that's reviewed and such! Cookies for all of you. So yes, this one was long and I waited for today to upload it because I uploaded two chapters yesterday. Also, Bumblebee's warming up to the Decepticon, huh? Well, no slash happens yet, sorry!_

_What _will _Bulkhead think of this? Will Bumblebee tell the Autobots?_

_Hee, hee, stay tuned!_

_Also, please review! Thanks! Oh, and also, Happy 4th of July! ^^_


	4. Horizons

**The King and the Bee  
><strong>Chapter four: _Horizons_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__This chapter contains some sexual themes. You've been warned._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was awoken by a yawn. Still sleepy, he nestled in closer to Megatron's chest, then opened his bright blue optics slightly. Seeing the Decepticon insignia stitched into Megatron's chest didn't make him scared; mostly because he felt so complete and safe by the Decepticons chest and locked in his big arms. Megatron was still asleep, but a small smile lingered on his lips. His grasp around Bumblebee was loose, but he was still touching him.<p>

Bumblebee had almost forgotten that he'd left the Autobots and that Megatron was a _Decepticon._ He still felt a little strange about this situation, but from where he was now, he bet he could get used to it. Another problem that surfaced his processor was meeting the other Decepticons without weapons in his arms. He wondered if they'd spew insults at them, or beg Megatron to kill or get rid of him. He also wondered if maybe he'd get along with the Decepticon soldiers easily, and eventually not think of them as the enemy. For some reason, he didn't think Megatron would let his small army think ill-like of the yellow mech.

Giving out another quiet yawn, he thought about the Autobots. Had they found out that he ran away? Was Bulkhead searching for him? Was Sari worried and Prime feeling bad? Did they even want him back? Were they all going out of their way to search for him?

Was Sari up, looking for Bumblebee and wondering why he wasn't opening his door? Was Prowl doing his morning rounds and observing the wildlife? Was Bulkhead up and in the training room or painting? Was Ratchet complaining about something? Was Optimus sitting around, thinking?

They were all doing who-knows-what while Bumblebee lay in the same berth of the Autobots' greatest enemy…

Megatron.

His creator would be ashamed. He betrayed the Autobots he'd known for years, and trusted. He would be hated by every living Autobot, and most likely on the 'wanted' list, just as the Decepticons that were on Earth now were. What would Bumblebee have to explain for himself when he went back? What excuse would he make? Would he do the right thing and tell the truth? Or would he be a coward and smoothly lie?

He didn't know…

Sighing, he rested his head on Megatron's arm. He wanted to close his eyes and simply dream, being in the hands of the Decepticon, but he couldn't close his optics. It wasn't fair. He should have fallen for an Autobot, but instead, he was falling for a cold-hearted Decepticon. He could have easily made a relationship with Prowl, or even Bulkhead, but he _didn't._

He was a puppet. He'd been controlled by so many people in his life and it felt as if he couldn't make a decision on his own. But now, he was going against _everyone_ that had pulled his strings and guided him to the right or wrong choice. He could have slept on the floor when Megatron offered the bed, but he didn't. He didn't _need _to be here; he could still be at Autobot Head Quarters. He was making choices, and he was well aware of the consequences already.

All of his thoughts shot out of his processor suddenly when he felt claws tapping against his hip armor. Looking up, he met optics with Megatron, not noticing he had woken from his slumber. He was smirking his usual smirk softly, his optics meeting with the little Autobots'. The room was dim, and when their optics glow met, it connected and made a light purple.

Megatron tapped all of his claws slowly on Bumblebee's waist plate on his hip. Bumblebee couldn't help but like it, but a small tint of a blush colored his gray faceplate. With those same claws and servo, his servo slid up Bumblebee's waist, up his chest-plate, neck, and then traced one claw on Bumblebee's cheek.

The smaller mech found his servo lightly holding Megatron's, and his smirk became even more noticeable. Megatron leaned his head down, their foreheads touching. Bumblebee's spark raced in his chest as Megatron curled his claws around Bumblebee's and lean forward a bit closer, tilting his head slightly.

"Good morning," Megatron whispered softly. "I trust you slept well?"

Not being able to peel his optics away from Megatron's, he nodded.

His grin became larger. "Tell me, Bumblebee," whispered Megatron, just inches away from the smaller mech's lips and nose. "Do you want to return to the Autobots?"

Blinking a few times while his spark raced in his chest, he unknowingly shook his head. "No…" he didn't know what he was saying at the time. Megatron's touch, his gaze, his talk, his mouth distracted and melted his processor and spark. He couldn't say anything more. Megatron was becoming a drug, and Bumblebee was on the verge of becoming addicted.

The Decepticon grinned, "That's what I thought."

Slowly, he leaned forward until their lips touched, and sparks literally flew for both of them. Bumblebee's blue optics closed as he soaked in his enjoyment, and kissed back. The kiss was slow, but very enjoyable, like a first kiss, which it was really what it was. Taking his servo away from Bumblebee's, his servo wandered down to Bumblebee's small of his back and brought him close enough that their pelvic armor was touching each other. Megatron tuned up the kiss by quickening his pace, Bumblebee following. The Decepticons' servos came to Bumblebee's hips to where the clips to his pelvic armor were. Fiddling with the lock, he was about to unclip it until he heard an annoying voice from the hallway.

Megatron's optics shot open and he stopped, looking at the door. Bumblebee grasped his chest armor, sitting up with the bigger mech. Of course, both mechs craved more attention, but from the looks from Megatron, this was serious.

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dundundundunda, zhere zhey are standing in zhe road~ big vones, small vones, some as big as jour head!"_ sang the annoying voice of Blitzwing in his 'Random' face. Megatron growled and Bumblebee raised an optic brow.

The yellow mech then asked in a whisper: "What type of energon does that mech eat?"

Megatron tightened his grip on Bumblebee's waist, growled, and shook his head. "He is _always_ like this in the mornings. I'm surprised he did not come around earlier, it's about _9:21_ in the morning."

Wow. They'd slept in.

Bumblebee jumped a bit when Blitzwing knocked on Megatron's door:

"Vake up, Megatron, zhu overslept!" From 'Random', it suddenly changed to 'Icy': "Lugnut is blowing a gasket, zo I suggest you help him. I cannot get him to calm down."

Again, Megatron growled, "What is the problem with Lugnut?"

It switched to 'Hot-Headed', "He iz freaking out zhat jou 'ave zlept in! He zhinks you 'ave off-lined!" It switched to 'Icy': "It is quite frustrating, sir. I tried to convince him nothing vas wrong, but-" He switched to 'Random': "HE'S CRAZY!" and it ended with a hysterical laugh.

Megatron rolled his optics. "I will be out shortly, Blitzwing."

Again, it had switched to 'Icy'. "Vhere is dat Autobot, sir? Did he come back vit you to base? I haven't seen him around."

"Yes, he has come back with me. Now leave. I will be out in a moment." Growled the Decepticon.

"Of course, sir," said Blitzwing and walked away, he couldn't help but half-smile. Maybe things would ease up around here with a little mate for the Decepticon leader. Blitzwing wouldn't mind, but he wasn't sure what Lugnut would think about it.

Once he was sure that Blitzwing was gone, Megatron nuzzled Bumblebee's neck, grinning. When he pulled away, he planted a single kiss on Bumblebee's lips and pulled away. Grabbing the yellow mech's servo lightly, he climbed off the bed, Bumblebee following him.

Grinning, Megatron whispered in Bumblebee's audio receptor: "Perhaps we can finish this later…''Bee'."

Blushing, Bumblebee nodded. His spark was still thumping wild in his chest from the kiss.

Now, he knew he couldn't think the same way of Megatron as he did before when he almost hated him. He hadn't hated the kiss; he loved it. He didn't feel uncomfortable to the tyrants touch; he loved it. He did know, however, that the Autobots were going to _kill _him.

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee?" asked Sari for what felt like the tenth time. It was almost <em>9:30<em> and her friend still wasn't up. She was growing impatient, and irritated. She didn't know the password to his quarters and now wished she had. She knocked again. "C'mon, Bee! Open your door!"

Prowl was walking by when he saw Sari getting mad at Bumblebee's door.

"What is wrong, Sari?" the ninja-bot asked after she kicked the door. "Isn't Bumblebee up yet?"

"_No._" the human girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And he hasn't even open his door?"

"No."

Prowl brought a finger to his lip, "Hmm." He then walked over to the door and knocked. "Bumblebee, it's time to get your aft out of bed."

No reply.

"Bumblebee," Prowl called again, hitting the door. He growled and pushed Sari back a bit. He then spun around, lifting his leg in the air, and kicked the door with force, causing it to fall backwards.

The room was dark and both of them poked their heads into the room. Reaching over, Prowl turned on the light, revealing _nothing_. No Bumblebee. His room was intact, his window shut and locked, and everything untouched.

Running down the hallway, Sari yelled, "OPTIMUS! BUMBLEBEE'S MISSING!"

* * *

><p>Megatron and Bumblebee were walking down the hall, Megatron's hands laced together behind his back and his elbows bent, showing a leader-like stance. Bumblebee kept his arms close to his body, and his body near Megatron's. He'd never been here before, and decided to keep close to Megatron, afraid as if something was going to jump out at him. But nothing did. For the past few minutes, Bumblebee had been receiving various comm.'s from his teammates. Though he could hear them, he didn't respond to them. They'd found out he was gone without a trace.<p>

Once Megatron entered the throne room, both of them noticed the two Decepticons yelling at each other. Blitzwing was in his 'Hot-Headed' mode and spitting insults at Lugnut, who was spitting them right back.

Bumblebee didn't catch them all, and although he did hear a few, he'd rather not repeat. Megatron, unable to grasp the attention of his two soldiers, shot a bullet in between them. They both followed the bullet with their optics until it dug into the wall beside them. After a few seconds of realization, both Decepticons turned around to see Megatron and the yellow Autobot. Blitzwing's face switched to his 'Icy' face and straightened his posture, crossing his arms over his chest. Lugnut saw Megatron and straightened, bringing one of his servos to his forehead in a 'salute' posture.

"Lord Megatron, sir!" Lugnut saluted. "I was afraid you might have off-lined in your sleep!"

Blitzwing rolled his eyes and shook his head, then brought his gaze to the newcomer. It was the one he pictured that was coming. A small smile formed on his face. Yes, that little mech was going to lighten things up around this living hell-hole.

Megatron sighed and slightly frowned. Putting down his fusion cannon, he said: "Why would you think I've _offlined_, Lugnut?"

Lugnut stuttered at first, "B-because, sire! You always awake at seven o' clock in the morning! It was awkward, and I thought something was wrong."

Blitzwing's changed faces again to 'Random', "Ha, ha! Jou're ze ztalker! _Ha, ha!_ Do jou know vhen he takez za bath? Be-Becauze if jou do, I'd zay jou vhere in love vith our leader! Ha, ha!"

Lugnut did not answer Blitzwing's comment and Megatron crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at both of his soldiers.

"Now that we have this…resolved…I would like for you to meet our _new_ soldier, Bumblebee. Treat him as a comrade and fairly, or you will have to face me," Megatron warned in a low voice.

"Ooooh! Jou 'ave chosen a mate, Megatron?" cackled 'Random' like a hyena. He turned to Lugnut, "Eaze up a little, big guy! Juzt because Megatron haz a mate, doezn't mean jou 'ave to 'ave a pizzy-vit!" he ended with laughter again.

Megatron rolled his optics. He wondered if 'Random' would _ever_ shut up.

That was unlikely.

Bumblebee gave a small, nervous smile and waved a little, even though Blitzwing and Lugnut were at it again. Bumblebee watched them yell at each other for a moment, seeing Blitzwing change his faces often, but it was mostly on 'Hot-Headed'. He was interrupted by Megatron placing one of his servos on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go. They'll be at it for awhile," stated Megatron, guiding the little Autobot towards the exit of the throne room.

They walked together down the hall to go to Megatron's quarters. When they got there, Megatron punched in the access code and let Bumblebee go in first. He complied, and suddenly thought back to before. _Perhaps we can finish this later, ''Bee'._ Was Megatron going to make a move on him? Bumblebee wasn't even sure if he wanted to do that yet. Sure, about ten or so minutes ago, he wanted it, but now he got nervous, and didn't know what to think.

When Megatron closed his door, he came up behind Bumblebee, wrapping his arms around Bumblebee's hips, grinning. He swayed his hips and put his head in between Bumblebee's neck and collarbone. The younger bot blushed. It was quite obvious that Blitzwing was right; Megatron _had_ chosen a mate. He didn't need Bumblebee's permission when Megatron was a _leader_, and quite possibly in heat. Bumblebee had heard of this a lot during his time on Cybertron. Leaders would often choose the mate they wanted without permission, and that was the end of discussion. No _ifs, ands, _or _buts._

Bumblebee couldn't run, he couldn't hide.

He was in this for life, and he'd just notice this.

His spark throbbed to Megatron's touch and the way he made Bumblebee gently sway his hips. Again, he felt home, but was he _really _going to become Megatron's soldier? His mate? These questions he didn't have the answer to yet, but he was hoping to find out soon. For becoming a soldier in the Decepticon army, he was defiantly going to wait…But resisting Megatron was a completely _different_ story…and the Autobot wasn't sure if he could hold him, or himself for that matter, back.

Megatron grinned as he nuzzled his neck.

He would keep his end of the bargain. He would respect Bumblebee for who he was, and force his other soldiers to do the same. Megatron was positive Bumblebee would also do well on _his _side of the battlefield and not the Autobots'. And, for the record, Megatron didn't just want a soldier out of him; he had actually been searching for a mate for some time. When his optics lay on Bumblebee, he knew he'd be the perfect one. He could give him an heir to the throne, a beautiful sparkling, and he could give him himself. This time, Megatron didn't want power.

He wanted trust.

And in order to gain that, he would give Bumblebee what he wanted on a dime. He didn't want to spark-mate just for the fun and satisfaction; he didn't want Bumblebee _just _as a pawn in his battle; and he didn't want to lose him either. He could imagine Bumblebee in a Decepticon form; his armor spiked and curvy, his same paint-job, his same face, his same _eyes_. He could see the little bot standing next to his throne, smirking at Megatron's victims, sharing the same berth every night, and carrying his sparkling.

Megatron turned Bumblebee around easily and snuggled him up to his body. He was going to make his own dream come true. Bumblebee's servos touched the other mechs chest and he looked up at him. Standing on his tiptoes, he let Megatron lean into another smooth, relaxing, and soft kiss. This, Bumblebee liked. Megatron's lips were soft and cold, while Bumblebee's were soft and warm. Opposites attract, don't they?

Quickening the pace of his kisses, Megatron scooped up Bumblebee, walking over to his berth. He gently placed him there, still deep in their kiss. One of Megatron's servos slid down Bumblebee's frame and to his pelvic armor. Tapping on it, he grinned and slid his tongue into Bumblebee's mouth, exploring it only for a moment and then broke away. He then placed a trail of kisses from his neck to his abdomen, grinning as he did so. Bumblebee stared at the ceiling. Was he about to…mate? He was still young, still inexperienced. Biting his lip, he felt it as Megatron moved his servos to his pelvic armor's clips. He wanted it, but his stomach tied itself in a knot, possibly because he was scared, that he hadn't done this before, or if he was making the wrong choice.

_Hell_, he didn't have control while he was in _Megatron's _berth.

When he felt his armor slide off, he took a few breaths and closed his optics calmly, and let Megatron do what he was going to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Sorry, but I'm not going to write any further. I know, a lot of 'boo's' huh? Plus, I'll let you guys who actually wanted to read some of that think of it yourselves, since everybody knows what happens next. I'm sorry if you think I'm putting too much time of writing about Bumblebee, and not Megatron, but that's how this story works: somewhat in the eyes of Bumblebee. Anyways, thank you for all of the favorites, alerts, and reviews! Please keep them coming! But, please, no flamers or haters. And if you want to comment on my story, or flame it, I should say, at least have the guts for me to actually PM back to you. I'm not going to be rude, it's not in my nature. ^^;_

_Hope you enjoyed._


	5. Cataclysm

**The King and the Bee  
><strong>Chapter five: _Cataclysm_

* * *

><p>Megatron and Bumblebee had wandered out in the forest after they were done. The duo sat on an edge of a cliff, the small bot sitting on Megatron's lap, watching as the clouds made funny shapes. Both mechs wore smiles on their faces. At first, Bumblebee didn't want to mate, but Megatron found a solution to that, and that was by doing it anyway, and Bumblebee wouldn't say that he regretted Megatron had found out that Bumblebee was a breeder-male, that made him crave the little yellow bot even more. Even if he himself had killed off most of the Autobot breeder-males, right now, he was glad to have one, and saw their purpose.<p>

Megatron wrapped his arms around Bumblebee's waist, his chin resting on the little bot's helmet. A small, soft smile tugged on his lips. His spark was softening, and he could feel it already.

Bumblebee sighed happily, tapping Megatron's forearm armor. For once, he felt happy. Sure, he'd felt happy on numerous occasions, but this was a _different_ happy. He was complete. Maybe the Decepticon leader was his sparkmate, not his greatest enemy. He could see Megatron wasn't the bad guy that ate Autobots for breakfast, nor a cold-hearted son of a glitch. He was charming, gentle. All of the past accusations were stereotypes, just like the Decepticons stereotyped the Autobots, Decepticons did the same. It was well-known, and everyone was aware of the war…the hate between an Autobot and Decepticon…

And yet, these two managed to like each other.

Bumblebee laid his head back to Megatron's collarbone, slowly closing his optics. The Autobots still banged in his processor. What was he going to do? They were already mad at him for leaving, and if he came back, he'd get an audio receptor full from all of them. Especially Optimus. He'd gone against his orders, disobeyed. How was Bumblebee supposed to explain himself?

Did he just cruise around town, cooling his vents? Did he go behind a building and just lay low? Did he stay in the forest over night? Was he kidnapped?

Bumblebee didn't think any of these were good excuses, and he knew Optimus wouldn't buy them either? But, Bumblebee couldn't just prance into base saying he found his sparkmate, and not to mention he's a Decepticon! And what's better is that he's the Autobots' worst enemy: Megatron! Bumblebee was right; Optimus should have just ripped the insignia right off his chest; it would save an explanation.

"What are you thinking about, Bumblebee?" asked Megatron in a smooth, low voice, sending Bumblebee out of his thoughts.

"Oh," he started. "I was thinking about the Autobots. I don't know what I'm going to say to them if I go back for a day or so. I don't know if I should tell them the truth, or if I should lie."

"Hmm," Megatron sighed, looking down at his mate's helmet. "I might have a suggestion. But, we are going to have to wait a couple of days to make sure the plan will flow smoothly."

Bumblebee turned himself around to look at Megatron in the optics, "What's your plan?"

"Well, since we both know that the Autobots aren't going to approve of this, you can either tell them the truth, resulting in coming back here with the Decepticons and I, or," he proposed with a grin curving his lips, "we can always…fake your death."

Fake his death? What did he mean by that?

After a few seconds, Bumblebee responded:

"How…exactly? How…?"

Megatron caressed the small of Bumblebee's back with a thumb. "If you stay with the Autobots, tell them the truth, or not, but after a few days…"

The rest of the conversation ended with whispers and nods.

* * *

><p>Back at the Autobot Head Quarters, Optimus put his head in his servos. Where in the name of Pit could Bumblebee have gone? The Autobot wasn't just mad about how Bumblebee had disobeyed his orders, but how he'd left without a single clue to where he could've gone. They'd searched the entire city, did various scans, and still nothing. They'd tried to comm. him, and still no luck. Ratchet couldn't pinpoint his signal, and no one had seen him after Optimus did last night.<p>

It was frustrating.

Why did Optimus have to worry about him so much? Bumblebee was right; he was old enough to take care of himself, and Prime wouldn't have any of it. Bumblebee had gotten heartbroken after that, and somehow escaped and vanished without a dot on the radar. He couldn't have left without telling Bulkhead or even Sari, but he did. Optimus couldn't believe it.

Bulkhead looked down at Optimus. He wanted to tell him, but Bumblebee was his best buddy; he couldn't betray him…but Bulkhead was worried as well. He could help out by just showing the note, or saying that Bumblebee had said something to him. Seeing Prime so frustrated about Bumblebee's disappearance was throwing Bulkhead on the edge. All he had to do was reach in subspace and pull that single folded parchment out from its place, showing it to Optimus.

Sighing, he looked at Optimus.

"Bossbot? I've got somethin' to tell ya…" Bulkhead started.

Optimus Prime huffed, "Look, Bulkhead, I'm really frustrated and I don't want to deal with anything else-"

"It's about Bumblebee." Bulkhead interrupted.

Optimus immediately peeled his servos from his faceplate. The others in the room also looked up at Bulkhead, curious.

"What do you mean it's about Bumblebee?" asked Optimus, his optic brow raising.

Bulkhead shifted uncomfortably. Was he just going to betray Bumblebee? Surely he'd forgive him eventually, right? The giant dark green Autobot sighed, reaching into subspace and when he took it out, he revealed a single slip of paper in between his claws. Looking it over with his sorrowful, bright blue optics, he held it out to his leader.

Optimus grasped it, read over it once and raised his other optic brow. "_What?_"

Ratchet's head perked up, "What's it say, Prime?"

"'_Bulkhead,_ _I'm leaving for a couple of days, but I'll be back. Please, don't tell anyone that I'm gone and don't come looking for me. I'll fill you in on everything later. I just need a breather. I'm still in Detroit and I'm not abandoning you guys. Don't worry, I'm in good servos._" Optimus let his servos drop, though the piece of paper was still in his servos, "_-Bee."_

Ratchet _hmmf'd_ and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the piece of paper. "That sounds like abandonment to me, Prime." He stopped, glared at Bulkhead, and continued: "You had that little piece of paper all along and didn't breathe a word to us, Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead closed his optics and nodded.

Bumblebee was going to shock him when he got back.

Optimus was about to say something along the lines that the medic had just spoken before he heard the door slide open.

"Bumblebee?" all four mechs asked in unison.

The little yellow mech stood in the doorway, an optic brow raised. Why were they all huddled around Optimus…and why did Bulkhead look so…guilty. Walking a few steps towards the crew, he heard the giant door slide closed, and then started:

"Did I miss something?"

Optimus was the first to rise, and from what Bumblebee could see; he was no happy camper. The red, white, and blue mech walked towards the yellow one, a piece of paper clenched tightly in his left servo. Bumblebee stared wide-eyed at it, glancing at Bulkhead worriedly for a moment, who gave him a similar one back in return.

Did Bulkhead…give them the paper?

Optimus reached Bumblebee, crossing his arms over the windshield on his chest. He then held out the piece of paper.

"Do you have anything you need to tell us, 'Bee?" Optimus' optics narrowed.

A knot tying tightly in his stomach, Bumblebee nodded and looked away. "Yes, I actually do."

Before Optimus asked for what he had to say, he told Bumblebee what _he _had to say about this situation. "You completely disobeyed me, Bumblebee. Did you know if you did this while you were in the guard, they'd have you kicked out and rip that insignia right off your chest? It's disrespectful and I want to know why you did it. Leaving in the middle of the night is dangerous and you know the Decepticons are still here! What if they showed up and attacked or kidnapped you? What would you have done?"

Funny how most of that was right. Except, they didn't kidnap him, nor attack him; he simply went with Megatron on his own free will.

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the Autobot, "Will you let me finish, bossbot?"

"Oh yes," Optimus almost hissed. "Tell me where you've gone."

Bumblebee's optic brows were furrowed and he glared at his feet. He had to work with Megatron's plan, or they would completely fail, and it would never work.

Looking up at Optimus, Bumblebee smoothly and slowly started:

"I might be going rogue."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>DUNDUNDUN xD. Okay, I know I cut this Chapter short, and I'm sorry. But, I did because I want you guys to vote on my pole on my page, and I'm obviously excited about it. Also, yes, it was kind of a stupid last line, sorry! But I did it anyways. _

_Please go to my page and vote. Reviews are loved and thank you to all of the people who've liked this story! It makes me want to write ^^_


	6. Pain

**The King and the Bee  
><strong>Chapter six: _Pain_

* * *

><p>"You are going <em>WHAT?"<em> yelled Ratchet about a minute after Bumblebee's statement, breaking the silence.

Bumblebee flinched back. He knew he sounded stupid, but it was how this plan was going to work. So far, it was so far successful. Trying to keep it cool, he shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet, though, and-"

"Explain yourself, Bumblebee!" Optimus growled.

Bumblebee looked up into the optics of his leader. "I…I just don't know anymore. You guys have been ignoring me for the past couple of days and it feels that I'm just in the way. Even you, Optimus," Bumblebee's voice gotten louder, "Even _you _have been treating me like a sparkling. You want me to stay at base and miss all of the action? You aren't my creator, Prime, so stop worrying like one! I'm old enough to make decisions and I'm easily old enough to be on the battle field. Apparently, you don't _understand _that."

"And you want to go rouge just because we've been 'mistreating' you?" hissed back Optimus. "Now _that's _immature, Bumblebee. That is sparkling attitude, and apparently, someone needs to treat you that way until you get a grip!"

"You're just mad because I-"

He was cut off by Ratchet, "Look kid, I know we haven't been giving our attention to you, but is that _really _a reason to go rouge? What you are doing now is surly giving you the attention now. Stop being a brat to your commander and start acting like a soldier, for frags sake!"

During this whole time, Bumblebee didn't even look at Bulkhead. He didn't want to. How could he give the note to Optimus? Sure, it was just a little piece of paper with a bunch of writing on it, and he shouldn't have gotten mad. But why were _they_ getting mad about it? All he wanted to do was get a breather, but in Optimus' optics, apparently he couldn't even do that.

He looked up at Optimus, putting his hands on his hips, completely ignoring the old medic's words. "You know what, _Prime_?" he said with a bit of venom. "I bet you I can take down all three Decepticons here on earth without any help from any of you. Would you respect me if I could take out Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Megatron? Or will you still shove me away?"

Optimus narrowed his optics, "Oh can you, now? If all of us can't take them down, much less hold down Lugnut, I doubt you could do it by yourself."

"Is it a challenge?" Bumblebee raised an optic brow, tempting Optimus' temper.

Ratchet cut in, "Look, Prime, don't let Bumblebee do-"

"If he wants to get killed out there, let him. Prove it to us, Bumblebee, that you can take all three of them down," interrupted Optimus, not shifting his gaze.

Sari couldn't believe this, "Bumblebee! Don't do it! You're going to get yourself killed!"

_That's the point, _thought Bumblebee.

The two mechs just glared at each other for a moment, and finally Bumblebee gave a serious nod, signifying for once that he wasn't joking.

"Bumblebee!" cried Sari.

"The next time they're on the radar, you're first out of here."

"No problem." Bumblebee glared at the Autobot, walking past him. He walked straight past Sari and Bulkhead without saying a word.

When the yellow mech got in his quarters, he slammed his sliding door shut, punching in a whole new access code. Once it beeped that it was approved, Bumblebee fell onto his berth, glaring at the ceiling. His hands behind his helmet, he growled softly. The plan was taking its course, and working, but he was getting everyone ready to tear his spark out already. He was sad, at the same time though; he didn't even acknowledge Sari. He suddenly felt bad, and wanted to go talk to her, but he couldn't bring himself to go out there for awhile.

His stomach suddenly lurched and he covered his mouth with his servo. Grabbing the only empty oil canister, he purged his tanks. _Oh, shit,_ he winced, holding his stomach. He groaned, keeping his head above the canister in case the horrible feeling soared through his tanks again. He shut his optics tightly until energon-blue tears started to form in them, trying to hold another purge of energon back. He bit his tongue, trying to make the pain swim to his tongue rather than his tanks. Not being to hold back, his tanks purged themselves again. He spit into the tank and wiped a strand of loose energon from the corner of his mouth with his arm.

_What was that all about?_ Suddenly, he felt better, and the nausea faded quickly. He fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Nothing like that had happened to him before, and his suspicions were rising.

He tried to wave it off, he was just upset about Bulkhead and Sari, that was all.

But was it?

His comm. link opening, Megatron asked: "_Have you challenged the Autobots yet, Bumblebee?"_

After a second, he whispered for just in case matters, "Yeah. It worked."

"_Good," _he replied and paused, _"how are you fairing?_

He sighed, "I'm alright. Just got a little sick to my stomach."

"_Are the Autobots getting to you?"_

Bumblebee nodded, "A bit. I'll be fine, though."

"_It'll be all over soon,_" the Decepticon soothed in a soft voice. "_Just follow our plan, and you will be fine."_

"Alright, tomorrow, right?"

"_Yes._"

"Okay," he paused, "Megatron, I…I-"

Bumblebee was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Bumblebee, I need to talk to you."

Prowl.

Bumblebee finished with a very quiet whisper, "I'll talk to you in a few."

Then the comm. link ended.

The little yellow mech sighed, "What do you want, Prowl?"

"To talk." He replied.

"About…?"

"To just talk," Prowl said.

Bumblebee raised an optic brow. He was as mad at the ninja-bot as his other teammates. Deciding to give Prowl a chance, he rose to his feet and sauntered to his door. Unlocking it and watching it slide open, he saw the ninja-bot was giving him a hard look.

Somewhat stiffly, the black and gold bot asked: "May I come in?"

After a few seconds, Bumblebee nodded and moved out of the way for Prowl to enter. After the door closed, Bumblebee had his guard down. Taking his chance, the ninja-bot grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up and shoving him against the wall.

Bumblebee gasped, trying to claw away the servo from his neck, "_Let go! What the frag is up with you?"_

Prowl glared at Bumblebee, "You're up to something, Bumblebee, and want to know what it is."

"_What are you…GAH!...talking about?_" the smaller bot squeaked.

"Who were you talking to?" Prowl hissed.

"_No one!"_

Prowl tightened his grip, signifying a warning. "I don't know what you're hiding, Bumblebee, but rest assure, I _will _find out."

"_Okay, okay, okay! I'm not up to anything! Let me…GAH!...Go!"_ Bumblebee squeaked again, grabbing and clawing at Prowl's servo.

Prowl dropped him suddenly, and Bumblebee fell aft-first onto the ground. He looked up at Prowl with slight tears in his optics from the pain around his neck. He rubbed his sore, burning neck, frowning.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Prowl? So much for being 'peaceful' and a 'nature-lover', you fucking aft-face!" Bumblebee yelled. "Get out of my room!"

Prowl didn't move.

The tears stung his optics as he continued to look at Prowl. "I said _go!_"

Sari had poked her head through the door, her eyebrows arched in concern.

"_What the hell are you waiting for?"_

"Stop yelling, Bumblebee-"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FRAGGER! I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! Do you think I'm going to talk to you if you were basically STRANGLING me? I don't think so!"_

Prowl gritted his denta, "_Bee. Stop it. I don't want to have to shut you up._"

Bumblebee stood up, his optic brows furrowed, "I _dare_ you to _try_ and get me to zip my mouth."

"Gladly," hissed Prowl and tried to grab Bumblebee's neck again, but the small bot ducked and kicked the ninja-bot in the stomach, then ran out the door. Prowl was at his heels and managed to trip him, sending the sports car sliding and ramming into the wall. The motorcycle loomed over him again, a frown on his faceplate. He reached down, yanked the smaller bot up by the armor on his shoulder and shoving him against the wall. Bumblebee growled and shoved Prowl, tackling him to the down, sending them rolling on their backs.

"_Guys!"_ Sari shrieked at the two wrestling Autobots who were in it for blood. "_Guys! Stop it!"_

Optimus came running towards the scene, along with Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"Prowl! Bumblebee! Stop right now!" Optimus yelled.

Bumblebee aimed a punch at the ninja-bots faceplate, but missed into receiving one of his own, sending him across the room, slamming into the wall. He slid down, slumped to his knees, and fell faceplate-first into the ground, his cheek dented. Prowl rushed over, seeing what he had done, but suddenly found his feet away from the ground, and he himself was slammed into the opposite wall of Bumblebee, and also slid down, falling onto the ground with a growl.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Sari as she ran as fast as she could over to her best friend, who was trembling slightly. She went over to his head, "Bumblebee! Are you alright?"

He groaned and clenched his fist, trying to get up. When his head lifted, Sari could see that his optic was cracked as well as a giant dent in his cheek. His optic was leaking energon and he covered it with one servo, the energon oozing through his digits. He winced and got to his knees. Ratchet came over, peeled Bumblebee's servo from his face-plate, then turned his head over his shoulder, giving Prowl a dirty look.

As Prowl got up with the help of Optimus, he said loud enough that Bumblebee heard.

"Apparently, if you can't take me down, Bumblebee, you won't survive with five seconds of a Decepticon."

Bumblebee frowned, "Apparently, if you were as good as a ninja as you thought you were, you'd be able to protect all of those protoforms years ago."

Those words hit Prowl hard, but he didn't say anything, and just walked away, shoving Optimus out of his way.

Bumblebee put his servo back to his optic, biting his lip and closing his optics.

He was glad he was leaving.

Megatron glared at his screen, gritting his teeth together and his fist clenching.

How _dare_ that pathetic Autobot attack his mate, while he did _nothing _wrong? And now Bumblebee was hurt, his optic cracked, and his cheek dented. Megatron would have pleasure in being a part of Prowl's off-lining once the time came. The Decepticon was tempted to lay his plan out at this very moment, just so Bumblebee would be out of that Pit, and Megatron may be able to get a grasp around that ninja's throat before anything happened.

He growled and comm.'d Bumblebee, since he'd been dropped off at the Med Bay, alone.

"Bumblebee, we are doing the plan…_now."_

Bumblebee was quiet for a second, "_Why? E-Everythin's going fine-"_

"What happened?"

Again, the yellow mech paused, "_How'd you…?_"

Megatron quickly made up an excuse, but he wasn't exactly lying. "I can sense you are or were in trouble. Is everything fine?"

Bumblebee sighed, _"No."_

"We are doing our operation now, then. I will get the other Decepticons. You do remember what to do, don't you?" replied Megatron, his face still hard and his fist still clenched, but his voice soft towards his mate.

"_Yes…I do."_

Megatron sighed, "We will fix whatever happened at the Autobot base when you come back _home."_

The word 'home' already brought a light to the sorrowful bee's spark, and he smiled. Even if they hadn't known each other for awhile, Bumblebee knew that the Decepticon was with him, and he knew he'd kill for him. "_You know what_?" he started, his servo still against his optic, but his soft smile remained, despite his anger inside that Prowl had randomly attacked him.

"What?" asked Megatron, leaning in his seat.

After a moment, Bumblebee breathed a sigh through his vents. It wasn't like Megatron would laugh at him; they were mates, for crying out loud! "_I…I think I love you._"

Megatron's lips parted slightly. He hadn't thought about saying that, or at least _hearing _it from the smaller mech first. A smile curved his lips and his expression and his fists unclenched.

After a moment, he too said: "I think I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: <em>**_AWWWWWWWWWWW. Yes, Prowl's being a totally bee-otch, but you'll see why in a few chapters ^^ Cat fight! Okay, I had to put the three magical words in this chapter, it was already killing me xD_

_Anyways, please review! Thanks to all my reviewers and my awesome, newly-found buddy, who I've been talking on with DA: .net/u/2976181/RC927 (put fanfiction (dot) net in front of link) she's a real cool gal ^^ Also, don't forget to go visit my pole on my profile! I'm still contemplating~~~ ^V^_


	7. Horrible Assumptions

**The King and the Bee  
><strong>Chapter seven: _Horrible Assumptions_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Okay, I kind of lied. There will be TWO OC's. Panther belongs to __**RC927**__ and I own the sparkling, who has yet to be named!_

_**Warning: **__This chapter contains cuss words and gore. You've been warned._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee had turned off the comm. link between him and Megatron before Ratchet came back into the Med Bay. Little butterflies fluttered in Bumblebee's stomach and a blush tinted his cheeks. He hadn't made what he had just said up, and neither did Megatron. He wouldn't go back on it, and he wouldn't think different. But, a problem did arise.<p>

The Decepticons were coming _now_.

He frowned slightly. He hadn't forgotten anything that Megatron had told him to do, but he was nervous about it. And not to mention, a horrible feeling in his tanks were coming back. Bumblebee could run to his room, since his door was just a few paces away, and purge his tanks. Or, he could do it here, and get Ratchet pissed. He picked his first choice and got off of the medical berth and ran into his quarters. Getting the same oil canister he'd used awhile ago, he again purged his tanks. He grabbed at his stomach, and his optics shot open.

Quickly, he rubbed away a loose strand of energon with his forearm, keeping his servo on his stomach. Slowly, he looked down. Rubbing his stomach softly…there was…

A bump.

"_Shit!_" he hissed, examining his black stomach even more. Worry flooded his circuits and processor. "_No, no, no, no, NO!_" he again hissed, a tear rolling down his cheek. The small bot went under his berth and pulled out a mirror that was slightly cracked. He held it up and looked at himself side view. There was a very small, hardly noticeable bump on his abdomen.

Was he…

…

Pregnant?

_Oh, Primus!_ He yelled in his mind. He wasn't just scared that he might be pregnant, since he was a breeder-male and everything, but he was scared he might have damaged it when he was in the fight with Prowl. He didn't remember taking any blows to the abdomen, but a wave of worry flowed through his entire body and his spark started thumping against his chest, scared and not knowing what to do.

If he told Ratchet, and truths were that he _was _pregnant, the plan would fail.

But, Bumblebee was scared, was unsure, and just plain and simple; worried.

He would have to tell Megatron.

"Bumblebee! Get back in the Med Bay!" yelled Ratchet.

But telling his mate would have to wait.

Standing up, peeling his servo from his stomach hesitantly, he retired from his quarters and into the Med Bay. Ratchet had his arms crossed and an optic ridge raised.

"Where did you go, Bumblebee?" the medic asked.

Bumblebee walked over and carefully got onto the medical berth, "I had to go to my quarters to get a better look at my optic."

The medic _hurmph'd _and walked over to his desk to get some tools.

* * *

><p>Megatron walked into the rec room to see Blitzwing drinking energon in his 'Icy' personality. The triple changer looked up and saw his leader, and straightened in his seat.<p>

"Vhat can I do for you, sir?" asked 'Icy'.

Megatron still stood, but his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look happy…but his anger was mixed with some sort of concern. "We are leaving to play out our operation as soon as you and Lugnut are ready."

'Icy' tilted his head slightly, "Is zhere some'ting wrong vith your mate, Megatron?"

"You can say that." Megatron started. "The Autobots are going to get a very _rude_ awakening call."

"Vhat did zhey do?" asked the triple changer, curious.

Megatron turned around, "You will see. Remember what you have to do and get ready."

'Icy' lightly saluted and rose from his seat. Blitzwing didn't really care if Megatron's mate was a former Autobot. If he made his leader happy, and a bit softer, Blitzwing would gladly accept and approve. It wasn't his choice to make if Megatron wanted a fast Autobot for a mate and that was the truth. No one was going to stop Megatron from getting what he wanted. Blitzwing also did know that the Autobots were going to get more than a rude awakening.

Every time they'd blink, they'd have nightmares flashing to attack them.

Because whoever harmed whoever Megatron had a strong liking to…

Well, Blitzwing chuckled, things would get _extremely _messy.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had finished repairing Bumblebee's cheek, but not optic. He'd also let the little bot go in his room while he went to go talk to Prowl. So now, Bumblebee just stared into the mirror at side-view, looking at the small bump on his abdomen. He needed to get a hold of Megatron before the plan went down.<p>

Quickly, he punched in a number on his comm. link, waiting for Megatron to pick up. He nervously tapped his foot, keeping one servo on his abdomen.

"_Yes, Bumblebee?_" asked Megatron over the comm. link, a grin in his voice when he found out his mate was calling.

"I have a situation…" the younger mech started. "We do have a doc' bot at the base, don't we?"

Megatron was quiet for a moment. "Yes. _Why do you ask?_"

Bumblebee was quivering slightly, "Well…umm…I may be wrong, Megs, but…I think I may be carrying a sparkling."

Silence.

"_Bumblebee…how…"_

"Look, I may be wrong but I've been vomiting my tanks dry and there is a small bump on my stomach! I think something's wrong!" Bumblebee was whispering as low as he could; he didn't want another encounter with the ninja-bot again. He was scared, and he didn't know what to do. A tear grazed his cheek, "I'm scared, and I don't know what to do, Megatron."

Megatron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, he wanted an heir to the throne and he knew Bumblebee could give him one, but was Bumblebee really pregnant? And how did he notice it so quickly?

"_Okay, Bumblebee, we are on our way right now. We'll just have to do this…a different way."_

Bumblebee nodded, his lip slightly trembling, "Okay…"

"_Okay, here's our plan…"_

* * *

><p>Bumblebee had decided to climb up to the roof, watching the sunset sit on the horizon. His legs hung off the edge and his servos lay in his lap, both his optics, despite one he could barely see out of, watched the traffic on the highway. He sighed. He heard some footsteps from behind him, but he didn't turn around. A shadow went across his armor and then it's owner kneeled down beside him.<p>

Silence was between them for a moment before the newcomer let a sigh escape his vents. "Bumblebee, is something you want to say to me? Something you need to talk about."

Bumblebee didn't look at Optimus, "No. I don't."

"Is there a reason why Prowl started to attack you?"

The yellow bot shook his head, "He just grabbed my neck and told me I was up to something, but I wasn't." he hung his head. "I don't know anything anymore."

Optimus sat down, his legs also hanging over the edge. "Look, Bumblebee. I think you should think your whole 'rouge' thing over for a couple days. I know we had an argument awhile ago, and I don't think you need to prove yourself that you're strong."

"I know," Bumblebee closed his optics. "But…after what happened with Prowl, Prime, I think it crossed the line. I didn't do anything wrong and I was trying to get away from him."

Optimus blinked a few times, "He said you were talking with someone, 'Bee. Who were you talking to?"

Bumblebee wasn't about to tell him anything with Megatron…but…he was free to make his own choices, and if Optimus didn't like what he was doing…

He could burn in Pit.

"Well?" Optimus asked after a moment of silence. "Don't give me the silent-"

"Megatron." Bumblebee murmured.

Optimus swore he heard wrong, "What?"

For the first time, Bumblebee looked at Optimus, his optic brows furrowed. "I was talking with _Megatron_."

Optimus froze.

"Don't tell me…"

Bumblebee looked away.

"You are joining the _Decepticons…"_

"Something along those lines…" Bumblebee said, crossing his arms over his abdomen, still looking away.

Optimus couldn't believe this, his jaw had dropped. "Bumblebee! I can't believe you! How could you betray us?"

Bumblebee stood up. "I never said I was _betraying_ anybody, Optimus. If anybody's going to betray anybody, it's you to me."

"Explain yourself!" Optimus yelled, standing up as well.

Bumblebee looked at him, a very unfamiliar serious posture in his frame.

"Megatron is my mate. And if you cannot deal with that, don't even waste your vocalizer on me," Bumblebee then walked towards the edge of the roof, looking down.

"No, I can't deal with that!" Optimus had anger mixed with shock in his frame and voice. "How could you do that? How can you even _accept_ yourself with that choice! Megatron is our worst enemy, how can you even _love _that monster? Countless times that Decepticon has hurt us and have destroyed this city, and after all your hate towards them, you turn around and suddenly you have the cold-hearted emperor of destruction as your _mate?_" he paused. "You are a disgrace to the Autobots. I can't even look at you right now."

Bumblebee turned away. "You don't have to. Look, Optimus, I-"

He was cut off by something tackling him. The yellow bot let out a scream as he saw the flash of black and gold, seeing a blue visor in the blur. He heard Optimus gasp as well as Prowl and Bumblebee rocketed down to the ground. A wave of surprise mixed with worry flooded his circuits. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and he could see Prowl's clenched teeth, the anger in his features.

The sparkling.

If Bumblebee hit the ground, it could harm the sparkling, even if he wasn't sure he was even carrying one, it was to be better safe than sorry.

Right before Bumblebee hit the ground, he spun, sending Prowl back-first into the pavement, cracking it. The little bot got off the motorcycle and backed up against the concrete wall, not letting his optic trace away from the ninja in fear he'd try a stunt like that again. Optimus jumped down, shocked at Prowl's sudden move.

Bumblebee took his chance and transformed as quickly as he could, speeding down the street. Prowl shoved Optimus off and transformed as well, riding after the speedy little bot.

Bumblebee caught the attention of the local authorities quickly, and cop cars were dashing after him. Prowl swerved smoothly past the cop cars in between gaps, growling as he increased speed to catch up with Bumblebee. As Bumblebee skidded a corner, Prowl followed.

He couldn't see him.

Transforming, he stalked around like a hungry hyena eyeing a carcass a lioness was devouring her pray. Turning around a corner in between two buildings, he received a punch in the face from Bumblebee.

The ninja-bot hissed in pain, grabbing at his visor.

"Pay-back's a bitch," growled Bumblebee as he stood in a defensive position.

Prowl hissed again and threw a punch at the smaller bot, who ducked, and clocked Prowl in the jaw, sending him flying. The ninja-bot rammed into a car, sending a few people close by running and screaming. He got up on a snap, pouncing at Bumblebee like an angry lion fighting for territory. He rammed into his stomach and into the wall behind him. The ninja then rammed his fist into his abdomen and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up, and sending to the ground with extreme force. Bumblebee landed on his neck, and a horrible snapping noise filled Prowl's audio receptors.

Bumblebee then slumped to the ground, turning onto his back. Prowl stepped onto the yellow-bots' chest and he leaned down:

"Pay back's a bitch, isn't it?" Prowl clenched his denta. "You fragging son of a glitch. You shouldn't have said that you were mates with Megatron aloud; then I wouldn't have to _off-line_ you. I don't handle Decepticons well, Bumblebee," he paused, grabbing the gasping little mech by the throat, stepping off of him. "And I n my optics, you've done the worst form of treason in the entire universe. And now, you're going to pay."

Bumblebee gasped, clawing at the ninja's servos, "_Prowl! I'm-I'm sorry! I never meant-"_

The littler mech's optics went wide and he stopped. A sudden pain in his chest caused him to look down.

Prowl's fist was buried in his chest, his fingers around his spark.

"_Prowl…_"

It was a few seconds later when a energon-blue tear rolled down the ninja's cheek. "I'm sorry."

His fingers formed into a fist, the horrible sound of Bumblebee's spark casing shattering as well as the spark itself. Bumblebee blinked a few times. Prowl then yanked his energon-covered servo from his chest. Sparks of electricity came from Bumblebee's chest and his optics off-lined as he slumped to the ground. Lifeless.

Blitzwing watched from the top of a building, his arms crossed over his chest as he remained in 'Icy' mode. He watched the whole scene take place, and he grinned small.

"It's a shame," the triple changer began, "Zat Autobot vas so mad zat you vhere Megatron's mate. A bit…overboard, don't you agree, _Bumblebee_?"

He looked down to see the little yellow bot standing next to him, also watching the scene, but with horror in his optics. He then nodded, and a shadow loomed over him, walking to his side.

Megatron crossed his arms behind his back, "It's a very good thing we got that decoy out while we could. Things could have been _very_ messy indeed. And not about him murdering you, but I murdering him." He then let his right arm fall, and placed it on Bumblebee's back. "Come. Let's go back to base and see if your assumption is correct."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Oh my! Who was suspecting that ending? Well, I was going to do a different one where Megatron killed Bumblebee and Bumblebee wasn't attacked by Prowl and didn't tell anybody that Bumblebee was mated with Megatron. But, since I'm not a number one fan of TFA Prowl, I decided to be the jerk I am and have him kill Bumblebee! Okay, I do have to admit, it was sad, and I hated writing it, but that's how I am._

_I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review. Also, next chapter will be the results! So, hurry up and go to my pole if you haven't already and vote! Let's see who gets their wish, and who does not._


	8. Megatron's Heir

**The King and the Bee  
><strong>Chapter eight: _Megatron's heir_

* * *

><p>Bumblebee again hung from Megatron's landing bar while he was in his helicopter mode. He still couldn't believe Prowl…but at least…he didn't have to suffer any more from anyone's anger. He could be left alone, join the Decepticons, and be with his new teammates and his mate as well. But the idea of him being pregnant still brought a bit of fear in his spark, as did the image of Prowl ripping through the decoy's chest cavity, and crushing his spark. The young bot shivered. That could have been <em>him<em> for Primus' sake! But, he felt better now that Megatron was here, and he could be with him without feeling bad about him being an Autobot anymore. He'd been basically been kicked out anyways, and now…he had to admit…

He was Decepticon now.

He'd also be meeting the medic. He didn't know the Decepticons had a medic, and he'd only saw three Decepticons there: Megatron, Blitzwing, and Lugnut. He must have been a new arrival, since he had only heard of the Medic today.

The sun dipped below the horizon, darkness engulfing them quickly. Bumblebee shut his optics. Once they got to base, Megatron would take him to this medic to get the verdict whether Bumblebee was, in fact, carrying Megatron's heir to the throne.

Bumblebee had never thought about having a sparkling, mainly because of his still young age. It was an exciting thought, but at the same time, very scary and he had no idea what he was going to do. Since most of the breeder-males were killed off, Bumblebee had never seen one that was pregnant, let alone a femme that was expecting. It was new, alien, but he had a feeling that he could get through this. Megatron would help him.

Once the trio got to the forest, Blitzwing transformed in mid-air, rocketing down towards the ground. Megatron lowered closer to the ground and let Bumblebee hop off before he himself transformed. He would have just transformed in midair like he did last time…but now things had changed. Once Megatron landed on the ground, he picked up Bumblebee bridal-style, and began to follow Blitzwing through the woods.

Bumblebee nuzzled into Megatron's cool chest, comfort immediately tingling through his veins and smiled, tightening his grip slightly. The feeling of Bumblebee in his arms was almost like a security blanket. He felt nice knowing he was in his view, and that he was safe, knowing he wasn't in any harm. Also knowing he may be pregnant made his spark gallop. He had always wanted a sparkling to call his own, and now, he might have one.

For a moment, he wondered what the sparkling would look like, or which one of them he'd resemble most. Maybe he'd be small, fragile, and a dare-devil much like Bumblebee, or he would be large, powerful, and cunning like himself. Maybe he'd be a mixture, or maybe something completely different. He knew the sparkling would be a great Decepticon leader when the time came, and that he'd make a difference and everyone would bow at his feet.

Bumblebee yawned, but didn't fall asleep in his mate's arm, as much as he wanted to. He hadn't thought much on what the sparkling would look like. The only thing he was thinking about was Megatron. His touch, his talk, his looks…he wanted it all right now, but he didn't want to hurt the sparkling if it was possible.

The trio entered through a door in the cliff about thirty feet away from Megatron's door. Megatron didn't let his little con go as he walked down the corridors, towards the Med Bay. Blitzwing had left them a few moments earlier. None of the other Decepticons knew that Bumblebee could have been pregnant, and Megatron wanted to keep it that way until they were for sure.

As they got in front of the sliding Med Bay doors, Megatron put Bumblebee on his feet and the doors slid open.

Inside, a femme stopped in mid-stride. Her armor was a light shade of purple while her under armor was black. Her feet were in a shape of that of a panther's and a tail that was also black hung from her backside. Her optics were ruby-red and a purple medic-sign (similar to Ratchet's) was burned into her left leg. She was a thin femme and at first, she looked shocked, but she quickly smiled, putting a hand on her hip.

"Hello," she smiled at both of the mechs, looking them both over. Her gaze wandered to Bumblebee. "I'm afraid we haven't met each other. Let me introduce myself; I'm Panther. I'm a techno-organic."

She seemed like a nice femme. He'd noticed that she was techno-organic because she reminded him of Blackarachnia in the slightest, in the whole half animal, half Cybertronian thing. "Hey, I'm Bumblebee."

She nodded small, "So…you are expecting, Bumblebee?"

"Umm, well, I'm not sure yet…" he said, scratching his helm.

"We would appreciate it if you'd do a scan on him, Panther," started Megatron.

Panther smiled, looking over to a medical berth, "Right this way."

The two mechs followed the techno-organic to the medical berth. She gave Bumblebee the signal for him to lay down and he hesitantly and nervously complied. Laying on the cool iron berth, he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the femme to speak.

"Okay," she chirped, "I'm going to give you a scan, and it'll just take a few seconds. If the results come back with an image, I should be able to decipher if you are in fact pregnant or not, and what the gender of the sparkling is. Since Cybertronian pregnancies are rather quick, you should be delivering in approximately two-to-four months, if you do have a sparkling. Now, let's begin, shall we?"

Bumblebee nervously nodded and Megatron crossed his arms over his chest.

Panther went over to her desk and fished out a cube-like object with a scanner at the bottom. With a wire, she hooked it up to her computer, then to the device, and casually sauntered over to Bumblebee. She gently placed the little device on his abdomen. "This is my scanner, sorry if it's cold, it's only been used once," she said, waiting for the device to beep. Once it did, she peeled it away from Bumblebee's body and walked over to her computer. Since the computer was facing away from the mechs, only she could see it. For a moment, she just watched, her finger on her lips as she scanned through the image.

She smiled, looking a bit more into the picture.

Standing up, Panther walked to the opposite side of her desk and turned the monitor so the couple could see. Her cute smile remained as she announced:

"Congrats, you two," she beamed, "you are expecting a femme."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__A very, very short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry guys. Since it was such a "heart breaking" chapter seven, I decided to put in a very happy chapter eight! __**RC927 **__owns Panther, and I am very sorry if I got any of her wrong at all. A picture of Panther can be found on my profile. So yes! A femme ^^ what will the two's reaction will be? Especially when Megatron kind of wanted a mech? _

_Review please!_


	9. Lockdown

**The King and the Bee  
><strong>Chapter nine: _Lockdown_

_**Authors Note: **__I am now writing that Bumblebee is a Decepticon, since he basically got kicked out by the Autobots anyways…and he's sorta "dead". ^^; _

**_Warning: _**_This chapter contains sexual themes. You've been warned._

* * *

><p>The room had gone silent.<p>

Bumblebee was the first to speak, "A femme? Really?"

Panther nodded, "Congratulations. Femmes are rare, especially at these times," she beamed, "you guys should be happy!"

Megatron smiled. He wasn't in the least suspecting that the sparkling would be a femme. But, a femme was absolutely better than nothing, and he didn't mind. "Thank you for your help, Panther."

"No problem," she said and looked at Bumblebee, who was still laying on the medical berth. "And Bumblebee, make sure you eat plenty of energon and stay out of battle unless absolutely necessary. Also, come and check with me if you don't feel right, or you are having weird behavior."

Bumblebee blinked, "What would be considered…'weird behavior'?"

"Well," she started, "for instance, an almost certain symptom is vomiting, slight changes in your mood, and for being a breeder-male that you are…you may become flirty, frisky, and you may even feel as if you're drunk at some moments, but they pass rather quickly."

This time, Megatron spoke, "So then what of interface?"

Panther blushed, almost as if not wanting to talk about it. "You can interface, since it is so early in the stage, but you can't after the first month, or you may harm the sparkling with the excited spark."

Both of the Decepticons nodded. Bumblebee knew the hint Megatron was giving him, even if it was invisible, he knew what Megatron wanted. His spark raced. Having a little femme-con running around was a fun idea. Who would she resemble more? What personality would she have?

"Anymore questions, Bumblebee?" asked Panther, sending Bumblebee out of his thoughts.

The breeder-male shook his head, "No, I don't. Thanks a lot, Panther."

She smiled sweetly, "No problem whatsoever. You two have a good night."

Megatron helped Bumblebee up off the berth and to his feet. They both gave their thanks to the techno-organic medic and retired from the Med Bay. Once out of the doors, Megatron swept the little con off of his feet, carrying him bridal style to their quarters. Megatron punched in the access code with one servo and entered his quarters. When the door slid close and locked itself, he sat Bumblebee down on the edge of the bed. The larger Decepticon kneeled down so he was optic-to-optic with his mate.

He smirked. "This was…unsuspecting, wasn't it, my little bee?"

Bumblebee nodded, "I didn't even think about it…it didn't even cross my processor."

"Well," soothed Megatron, tracing a claw lightly over Bumblebee's abdomen, "our little surprise will have a great future, won't she?"

Bumblebee laid his chin on Megatron's helmet, "What are we going to call her?"

Megatron shrugged lightly, "It's a little early to decide, isn't it?" he said it with a smile, though.

"Well, we can come up with one. I want to call her _something_ besides our little surprise," replied Bumblebee.

"Hmm," started Megatron, his eyes on his mate's abdomen, slowly gazing towards his pelvic plating. "Do you know much of Earth animal species identification?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"Name me the first bird that comes to your mind."

Bumblebee thought for a moment. He remembered Sari saying something of a robin, a pretty, scarlet colored bird. Suddenly, the idea hit him. "Robyn," he said. It was a pretty name and not a bad one in the slightest. Both mechs smiled.

"Then let us call her _Robyn_," grinned Megatron as he planted a kiss on Bumblebee's lips, then his chin. His kisses wandered down his neck, down his chest plating and to his abdomen, where he kissed softly, a smile on his lips as he did so. Bumblebee closed his optic, lightly tracing his thumb on his mate's helm. Megatron then brought his head up and he sat on his knees, looking at his smaller other. "Bumblebee, since we do not exactly know when the sparkling will be born, and we only have a human month until she becomes more noticeable, I would like to interface, one more time." He put his servos on Bumblebee's hips, "Would you let me?"

Bumblebee smiled a very soft smile. Yes, Panther said it was okay, so he didn't have to worry, right?

Putting his own servos on either side of Megatron's pelvic armor was Megatron's hint that Bumblebee would let him. Grinning, he nuzzled the small cons' neck, playfully nipping at the sensitive wires. The breeder-male let his servos wander to Megatron's locks on his pelvic armor. After fiddling with them a moment, and enjoying the attention from his mate, he unlocked them, letting the plating fall and clang to the ground. Megatron then planted kisses onto Bumblebee's lips, easing him gently into the berth until he was on his back. He felt his own clips being fiddled with and unlocked. The large Decepticon blindly took the plating off and tossed it to the ground.

Megatron, ready to mate, spread Bumblebee's legs, and gently eased himself inside the younger con. Bumblebee moaned, crossing his legs behind his mates' back, trying to close the distance between the two.

And he let Megatron continue working his lustful work.

* * *

><p>Prowl had locked himself in his room, sitting high in his tree, his knees hugged to his chest and his head buried in his knees. He couldn't believe what he had done. Even if Bumblebee had betrayed the Autobots by mating with a Decepticon, Bumblebee was his friend. He should have let him explain himself, but anger ravaged Prowl's usual gentle spark, and ripped the little bots' right out. Once all the Autobots had came to the scene, Sari had screamed and began to cry, Bulkhead not saying a word, just looking…sad. Ratchet had forced Prowl to explain himself while Optimus just shook his head.<p>

He was so young, and Prowl had destroyed him. How could he?

He sighed and off-lined his visor. He didn't have to kill Bumblebee, so why did he? Was it because Prowl was hurt, felt betrayed, or…

Jealous?

Jealous because he himself didn't have a sparkmate?

To tell the truth, Prowl had always liked Bumblebee more than a friend. He had always thought Bumblebee was the one for him, but apparently, he wasn't. Prowl wouldn't have destroyed him if he thought he loved him more than anything. Mech and Mech relationships were unheard of on Cybertron, and you were considered an outcast if you had a same sex relationship. But they weren't on Cybertron, so it couldn't affect them.

So why didn't he make a move then?

If he would have just said something, Bumblebee wouldn't be dead, nor hadn't been in the clutches of Megatron.

He'd treated him so wrong, and now he regretted it.

A single energon-blue tear rolled down the side of his cheek.

Yokitron would not have approved.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee snuggled up to his mates' chest, embracing the coolness on his faceplate, his optics closed and a small smile on his lips. Megatron traced a thumb on the younger cons back, letting the rhythm of Bumblebee's humming spark calm his own. The idea of a little princess running around the base was a funny idea. He couldn't wait for her to be born, mostly because he desperately wanted to know who'd she resemble more. Maybe she'd be a flyer like him, but spunky, quick, and attractive like Bumblebee. Maybe Robyn would look like Bumblebee, but grow to be a great leader, like Megatron. Or she could be in between, being shy, but she'd stand up for her beliefs and what she wanted or whom she liked. There were endless possibilities to who she'd become. Megatron did know, however, that she would be respected and adored by all the cons in this base. Maybe not from across the stars and other planets, but someone would always love her here. No matter the cost.<p>

The large mech sighed, hugging Bumblebee closer to his chest. He loved this little mech too much already, but he didn't care because he knew he liked him just as much.

A smile drew itself on his lips as he offlined his optics.

This was the beginning of an all-new adventure. Without the Autobots.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, causing both mechs to jump out of surprise.

Megatron brought a finger to the side of his helmet, making a call.

"Blitzwing! Report!" he hissed into the comm. link.

"_Vhe 'ave a vistor, Megatron,_" replied Blitzwing back in his 'Icy' tone. It then changed to 'Random': "_He looks a little CRAZY! He'z got a bunch of vacky armor and a black zand vhite vace!_"

"Do you know his designation?"

"_Noooope! He just started bangin' on ze door, vanting to zpeak to jou! It's kind a vrude, no? It's midnight! Vhy vould zomevone-"_

"_Blitzwing," _Megatron hissed, wanting the annoying voice of 'Random' to stop. "I'll come and see what the problem is."

"_Ookie dookie, Megatron!"_

Megatron growled, turning off the comm. link. "That bot irritates me."

"You've got to admit," Bumblebee chuckled, "he can be funny."

Megatron didn't comment and helped Bumblebee out of the berth. The two then walked down the hall and to the main entrance, where Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Panther stood, waiting instruction. Megatron walked past his teammates and Bumblebee, not knowing what to do, went and stood next to Panther.

Megatron opened the door, revealing a hunched, tall mech with a white face with black markings. He grinned when Megatron opened the door.

"Hello, Megatron. Long time, we haven't talked face-to-face in quite some time," grinned Lockdown.

Megatron didn't change his straight face, "What are you here for, Lockdown?"

"I'm just passing through, is all. Have any good bounties you want me to hunt for?"

Megatron shook his head. "No, not at the moment. I have business to attend to, so we can talk later."

The bounty hunter rose an optic ridge, looking over Megatron's shoulder.

"What's that little stinger doin' here?" asked Lockdown, curious. "That little pest is an Autobot."

Blitzwing switched to his 'Random' face and started to cackle like a hyena, and a little smile played on Panther's lips. Apparently, Lockdown knew not of Megatron's…_feelings_ towards the little 'pest'.

Megatron kept his cool as best as he could, "He's on the Decepticon faction as of now."

"Hmm," murmured a suspicious Lockdown, "Fine. You win. We can talk business some other time."

Megatron nodded, and slid the door close.

* * *

><p>Prowl's comm. link suddenly began to beep.<p>

Half-heartedly, Prowl put a digit to his temple, "Prowl."

"_Hey, beautiful. You'll never guess what I've just found out."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: <em>**_Oooooh. Lockdown; it means trouble! And the name of the little femme has been revealed! Thank you to the few that had messaged me their ideas on what she'd look like it ^^ you two know who you are. Thanks for all the great reviews!_

_Please review!_


	10. I am not dead yet PREV

**I'm Not Dead Yet  
><strong>Chapter one: _The Aftermath_

* * *

><p>All he could feel was the cold wrapping around his frame, the darkness' creepy crawlers tickling his armor as they crept along all of his nooks and crannies. He could see nothing, for his optics were offlined, and wouldn't function; he could only feel confusion and the liquid suffocating his frame. The flash of red and blue…the flames…the <em>sword<em>. If he was in some place cool, when before he was somewhere humid, how could he have moved without doing so himself? It was strange. Sure, he was a vicious Decepticon, but he only did what he was told, even if he hadn't been the fondest of Megatron…but had he really been killed by the Optimus Prime he hated over Megatron? It was impossible. He was a strong, skilled warrior. Somewhat of a barbarian, but skilled, and he could hold his own in a fight.

At least, that is what he thought.

One of his claws twitched and his chest rose, yet his optics still hadn't lit on. He could feel sand waterfall off of his chest armor as it rose, and things scurry off his frame. A bright light pierced through the darkness through gaps of his chest armor and a heavy sigh escaped his vents. At long last, one of his optics flickered to life, and he could see nothing but the darkness.

Where…was he?

His only working optic blinked and observed his surroundings. The only thing he could make out were overly-mossy rocks and the sand beneath him. As his chest rose and fell again, he could see bubbles come from the cracks of his armor and up to heaven knew where.

Water?

Why would he be in Earth's water? It was disgusting. The very thought of still being on this planet made his processor ache. He hadn't liked the looks of it from the very beginning, but he had to follow Megatron's commands, no matter if he despised his leadership or not. At least he was alive.

That was a start.

But, how was he going to get up, much less send a comm. link to his fellow comrades? The only thing he could do was make his chest rise and fall, and move and blink his optic. His arm wouldn't move. _Slaggit,_ the Decepticon hissed in his mind, _what am I supposed to do now?_

Closing his only optic, he sighed. He wouldn't think that the Decepticons would be searching for him, because the Decepticons didn't watch each other's back, much less cared for any spark but his own. For them, it was survival of the fittest. No one cared for him, in the past, present, and he doubted, the future.

"_Is that really what you really think, Bonecrusher?"_ asked a relatively calm, vibrating voice.

Bonecrusher's optic snapped open, and in front of him was a miniature form of a glowing blue mech that legend knew all too well.

"Primus?" he croaked and flinched. His voice sounded horrid. Autobots and Decepticons both believed in the God, Primus as much as they believed in the Devil, Unicron, and that was great. Even Bonecrusher didn't know why such a high and all-mighty power would even _think _to look or communicate with him. He was weak compared to this power, and he would defiantly admit to that.

The glowing blue mech tilted his head to the side, _"Do you truly believe no one cares any of you, my mech?"_

Bonecrusher didn't remember stating what he had thought, but even a Decepticon wasn't about to underestimate the power that of Primus.

Slowly, the tan Decepticon nodded his helm as best as he could, "Yes, Primus."

Primus tilted his head to the opposite, left side. _"Tell me, Bonecrusher, do you know where you reside at this moment of time?"_

"No, I do not." Replied the mostly destroyed mech.

"_You lay in one of Earth's deepest locations; the Laurentian Abyss. This has been your tomb for three, long years. The Decepticons are currently losing the war, and new arrivals have come to this organic planet."_

Bonecrusher blinked. _Three years? _How could he be awakened now?

"_I have a task for you to accomplish, Bonecrusher,_" stated Primus as he floated gently in the ocean's current. _"Are you willing to listen to what I have to tell?"_

The Decepticon nodded slightly. What better did he have to do? Plus, this was a _God_ he was talking to, how could he not listen to his wisdom or statements, much less not do his bidding.

"_I will be generous enough to give you a new body, since your current form has been mostly destroyed."_ He laid out a servo, hushing the Decepticon, signaling he had more to tell. _"I have an exception, as well. You will be given a two human months to learn a very important lesson in life, and it is not I who must tell you what that is. If you have not successfully accomplished your task, you will be sent back here, where you will rust and die in secrecy."_

Bonecrusher was confused. "But, Primus, why can't you tell me?"

"_I am not the one who must tell you. You alone will find out what this lesson is. I cannot help you any more after you transfer to your new body, you must follow the right trail, and listen to your spark more than your brain when it comes to choices," _said Primus. _"Will you comply?"_

Bonecrusher had no other choice. It was either stay here and rot, dying a slow, quiet death, or surfacing to the organic world above.

No matter how much he despised the horrid organic creatures, Bonecrusher didn't want to be offline just yet, and Primus obviously needed him for something, if he was confronting the Decepticon now.

"Yes. I comply," he croaked after a moment.

Primus looked at him, serious in his frame, _"Remember what I've said, Bonecrusher. Do not simply play around; find the one that will help you. She will be your Polaris star."_

Confused for a moment of what Primus had meant when he'd said 'she', but it faded quickly when he saw Primus' image begin to blur, and he could feel himself drift away from his body. In a blink of an eye, everything went pitch black, darker than it was in the abyss.

* * *

><p>His body suddenly jerked awake and his scarlet colored eyes shot opened, a gasp escaping his lips. His fingers curled around the sheets around his body in shock. His vision was somewhat blurry, but it was getting better by the second. His lips were slightly open and he could see the fog of his breath in the oxygen mask over his mouth. The man warily looked around the unfamiliar territory, his knuckles white from the grip of the white, thin sheets.<p>

Where was he?

"Doctor, he's awake!" called a voice from the doorway.

The man's eyes snapped to the female in the doorway. She was a thin, somewhat pale girl looking to be in her early twenties or very late teens. She had blonde hair that was short and had jagged edges for her tips, her right eye was completely covered by a thick side-bang. She wore a baggy black shirt over a scarlet colored long-sleeved shirt, also wearing baggy, ripped-at-the-knee cargo pants along with skater shoes. Her eyes were the color of dark-violet, and the man wasn't sure if they were real or not.

A doctor rushed inside, shocked as much as the girl was. His hair was the color of light brown and it was curly. Glasses rested on top of his nose and he wore a simple lab coat with a light green colored polo shirt underneath. He wore black slacks and leather loafers. His eyes were an unusual, bright shade of blue as he looked at the man with surprise.

"Mr. Donnelly," began the doctor, "good-afternoon."

The man looked confused, he knew not of this 'Donnelly' person. In fact, for the moment, he didn't know where or who he was, but he knew he had been awake just a few minutes ago. Not knowing what else to say, he asked:

"Who are you?"

This time, the girl stepped up, "You don't remember, Andre? The car crash? It doesn't ring a bell?" she had an Australian accent.

He looked at the human female. She seemed familiar somehow, as if he'd talked about her, or have heard of her before. His scarlet colored eyes observed her face with interest. Freckles dusted her cheeks and she wore heavy black eyeliner and mascara, a single dark purple ring pierced through her left eyebrow. He shook his head. Now this female was calling him 'Andre'. The name didn't, whatsoever, ring a bell in his mind.

She tilted her head, coming to his bedside. She looked at him with concerned, yet relieved dark-violet eyes. "It's me, Andre. Tatem," she smiled a sweet smile. "Your best friend, you don't remember me?"

Tatem. So that was this strange girls' name. Hesitantly, he shook his head, "No… Where am I?" he asked, looking at Tatem with concerned eyes.

Tatem sighed, as if she saw this coming, but she kept her smile, "You're in the hospital, Andre. You've been in here for about two and a half years, in a coma. I thought you'd never wake up!"

Andre tilted his head. _A coma? Two and a half years…almost three…_ "What…has happened?" he asked curiously. He might as well been filled in, even if he couldn't remember anything.

Tatem began: "Well, you and I were driving to Mission City back from our trip to Idaho to see your parents for the fourth of July. Then, all of a sudden, a Decep- umm, I mean, a car ran into us. You got hurt pretty bad, Andre, and the doctor wouldn't think that you'd make it." She smiled, putting a warm hand on his clenched fist, "But I knew you'd still be alive. You've always got out of bad situations."

His fist unclenched. He knew in his heart that this girl wasn't about to inflict any harm on him. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he had nothing more to do than listen to her Australian accent tell him things he had not known.

"Tell me…_Tatem_…how old are you?" Andre asked after a moment.

"I'm twenty-two," she replied, "I was nineteen when we got in the wreck. That means you're twenty five."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: <em>**_Okay, so after I got 30 reviews, I decided to put up a preview to my next story: "I am not dead yet". If any of you like this, let me know, please. This is not the full chapter. I'm not going to spoil it all *waves off hand*. Anyways, yes, I own Tatem Marconi (It's the last name I can remember, and yes, she's related to Maggie Marconi - that's her last name in the book-.) So...um...HA I LEFT IT A STUPID CLIFFHANGER! LoL random~_

_Please leave a review!_


	11. A different sort of love

**The King and the Bee  
><strong>Chapter ten: _A different sort of love_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: <strong>__Sexual themes! :DDDD_

* * *

><p>Prowl sighed. Why would Lockdown, of all Cybertronians alike, have need to comm. the ninja-bot? Prowl had no need whatsoever to talk to anybody at this point of time, why talk to the bounty-hunter?<p>

"What do you need, Lockdown?" asked Prowl, no amusement in his voice.

He could imagine the bounty hunter smirking. "_Oh, I have some information you might like to know._"

Prowl pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm in no mood to bargain or negotiate right now, so-"

The Autobot was cut off by Lockdown: "_It's about your Autobot friend, stingers, ninja-bot._"

Prowl's body stiffened and his jaw drop. In a bark, he demanded, "What do you mean?"

Lockdown chuckled over the comm. link, "_Nuh-uh-uh, Prowl, you know how I work."_

"What do you need, then, bounty hunter?" Prowl gritted his teeth.

"_Just saunter over to my ship and we can talk business, Prowler. Times a wastin'."_ Replied the bounty hunter.

Prowl growled, his teeth clenched, "Where's your ship?"

"_Near the docks, behind all the crates. Come as soon as you can,"_ a grin was in his voice.

"Fine," hissed the ninja and turned the comm. off. He looked around and immediately ascended his giant tree, jumping from branch to branch until he got to the roof. He didn't tell anybody where he was going and he jumped from the roof, transforming in midair and speeding down the road towards the docks.

Since it was well past midnight, there wasn't a bunch of people in the streets nor cars to get in the way. He went slightly over the speed limit, and when the coast was clear, he'd run stop signs and stop lights. He was in a hurry, and he quickly made it to the docks. He transformed behind some crates and warily looked around his surroundings. He could see nothing, so he assumed that the ship was invisible like it was when they first had found it. Unknowingly, he walked past a glowing green beam, and he saw the purple ship shimmer into view. The door connecting the ship to the concrete was open, and Prowl could only see the darkness within. Taking a deep breath and mustering up his courage, he climbed aboard the ship, turning off his signal and comm. link as he did so. He didn't need the Autobots after him.

Suddenly…he felt like he was in Bumblebee's shoes. Did the sports car go through this when he was seeing Megatron. Speaking of Megatron, would that Decepticon be coming after him once he found out Bumblebee was scrap? Oh Primus, have mercy on his spark.

Once he got into the ship, the door hissed close behind him, leaving him in the darkness. He quickly looked around, not seeing anything. The lights above him soon flicked on and standing in the doorway was Lockdown, a small grin plastered on his face.

"I see you've come, Prowler, come to see me?" he grinned, opening his arms in a visual-embrace that he wouldn't get from the ninja.

Prowl crossed his arms, "I've come for information about Bumblebee. I'm here, so spill it."

The other mech leaned against the doorframe, "I didn't say I just wanted your presence, now did I?"

"Then what do you want?"

He chuckled, "You'll see, Prowl. Now, since you don't get any funny ideas, all of the doors have been sealed closed. So there isn't any escape. Once we're done, you'll be free to go."

The ninja-bot was growing very suspicious. He wouldn't be surprised if Lockdown stripped his weapons away for upgrades, and that's what he thought he wanted.

"When was the last time you talked to Stingers?" Asked Lockdown, his arms crossed over his chest.

Prowl didn't want to talk about it, but if he wanted information, he'd have to, "Yesterday, when I…offlined him."

Lockdown couldn't help but laugh, "You sure about that?" he asked, an optic brow raised and a grin on his lips.

"If you find that funny, Lockdown, I'll take my business elsewhere," Prowl hissed.

"Sure, Prowler, you do that, but you'll never gain any information anywhere else," he paused. Why would Prowl make up a joke on how he offlined Bumblebee? Unless… "You do know that that little mech is still alive, don't you?"

Prowl snapped his optics to Lockdown's optic-level. What was this mech smoking, "No. He's dead. I killed him myself!"

Lockdown 'hmm'd and kept his optic brow raised. "You sure about that? He looked alive and undamaged to me, well, except for one optic."

This was just getting creepy for Prowl. He had killed Bumblebee with his own servos, he had crushed his spark with his own digits. Sari hated him for destroying him and all of the Autobots had witnessed his dead, lifeless body! And now Lockdown was saying Bumblebee was _alive_? Preposterous!

"You're lying, Lockdown, I killed him _myself_. I watched him slump to the ground and I felt his spark crack beneath my servo! He is _dead_."

"Eww," Lockdown made a face, "Too much information, Prowl, but," he shrugged, "I can show you he's alive myself. C'mon, I'll let you see." Lockdown waved him towards the control room. Once the duo came inside, Lockdown seated himself at his chair, typing in a random code and watched as the screen showed a recording:

"_Hello, Megatron. Long time, we haven't talked face-to-face in quite some time_

"_I'm just passing through, is all. Have any good bounties you want me to hunt for?"_

"_No, not at the moment. I have business to attend to, so we can talk later."_

"_What's that little stinger doin' here?" _

"_That little pest is an Autobot."_

"Is that enough evidence for you?" asked Lockdown, looking over his shoulder.

Prowl couldn't believe this.

There was Bumblebee frozen in the computer monitor when Lockdown paused it.

Was the Bumblebee he killed…

A decoy?

Relief with a mixture of pure anger seemed to burn his circuits. _How?_

"Well, Prowler? Am I a liar now?" Lockdown smirked.

Prowl couldn't say anything as he slumped to the ground, still staring at the video image. He felt betrayed. How could Bumblebee use a decoy? But yet, how could Prowl kill him? The ninja-bot lowered his head. He was extremely relieved that he was alive, but he was furious at the same time because he felt used and betrayed.

Clenching his servos, Prowl asked through gritted teeth: "What do you want from me now, Lockdown?"

The bounty hunter got up, walking over to the fallen Autobot. Putting a digit under his chin, Lockdown made Prowl look at him. He then eased him up and leaned down slightly until their foreheads were touching. Prowl didn't move, but he was confused. His spark hammered loudly in his chest as he looked into Lockdown's ruby colored optics. Since when did he come attractive? It must have been an upgrade.

Lockdown couldn't resist the ninja any longer and smashed his lips against the ninja's hungrily, as if wanting to do this for so long. Prowl was shocked at first, but he quickly was mesmerized with Lockdown's kisses that he found himself doing it as well. He never felt so good about something, and he quickly forgot all about Bumblebee and why he was here. He had a different subject his mind was focused on. And that was Lockdown.

The bounty hunter pushed him up against the wall, his kisses running up and down his neck as he bit into a sensitive wire, receiving a gasp from Prowl. The ninja was trapped in between his body and both of his arms on either side of him. Prowl's servos lightly caressed his digits along Lockdown's sides, and he could feel him grin as he continued to bite his neck. Prowl moaned silently and felt Lockdown's servos waterfall down his abdomen and to his clips on his pelvic plates.

Realisation coming to Prowl about Lockdown venturing to his plates, he hesitated, "Lockdown, I-"

"_Sshhh,"_ he grinned, planting a kiss on his lips, but his servos didn't stop. Fiddling playfully with the locks, he slide his glossa in Prowl's mouth, exploring. Prowl's body quivered, he was falling for this mech quickly. If there was a battle, he'd be losing.

Suddenly, Prowl felt his pelvic plating lift away, and for the moment, Lockdown stop caressing his hips and moved to his own. His own plating fell to the floor. Grinning, he turned Prowl around, sending a trail of kisses down his shoulders in a pattern, lightly swaying the ninja's hips as well as his. Prowl placed his hands on the wall in front of him for support.

Lockdown grinning his usual grin, he whispered in his audio receptor, "_This is what I want._"

Prowl then gasped as he felt a hard spike enter his aft. He tried to curl his fingers into something, but he could not. After a moment, the pain faded and Lockdown began to do his thing, and Lockdown was for certain…

This Autobot wasn't going _anywhere.._.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: <em>**_O...M...G. I DID IT! Finally I wrote something about Prowl and Lockdown! I've always wanted to write something about them, because I personally think that they'd make a cute couple. I was excited when I wrote this chapter (because I was also watching TFA and just hyper off of a choclate bunny rabbit) so this was wrote in approximatly...five minutes. But I didn't upload it until today, so sorry I kept you all waiting! Also, 'I am not dead yet' will be making its apperiance on my profile shortly :) Thanks for all of the awesome comments and watchers! Please drop a review on your way out._


	12. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**_***...::::::::::IMPORTANT ~ PLEASE READ::::::::::...***_**

First off, I want to say how sorry I am for not keeping up with this story, and keeping all of you lovely watchers and reviewers dying to discover more about this fan fiction. You've all been great on keeping patient with me, and in turn, I haven't uploaded ANYTHING. Yes, I'm a jerk, I know, but I have a solution.

Since I do not and cannot remember where I was going to start, or how I was going to end it, I have concluded I will be rewriting this fan fiction. The plot will be mixed up, revised, and come out better and more thought out than it originally was. I hope all of you who have been watching this story will look into it when you get the chance, and hopefully enjoy it as much as you did the first one.

**SO.**

I am willing to accept TWO ideas on plots/characters/pairings/etc. I want to hear what you the viewers crave. I may not do what you want me to, but I am willing to accept and ponder your ideas and give you credit once the chapter and/or story is complete. I am also taking STORY requests *look at bottom for details*.

BUT. There will be much less sex scenes, the rating will be rated M for safety, and the fanfiction itself will be much longer.

The OC Panther will still be used (if her owner still wishes her to be used) and the pairing Bumblebee and Megatron will still be in game.

I also will not delete this story until I'm mostly sure everyone got the message and turns to the new version.

**A link will be put up when the first chapter is finished.**

* * *

><p>*<span>STORY REQUEST GUIDELINES (must read)<span>

Genre:

Rating:

Characters:

Continuity:

Short Summary:

Summary:

*If you want to send me a Story Request, you must fill it all out and send it to me via Email or Private Messaging.

*Please keep it Teenager appropriate. If you have something else in mind, tell me why I SHOULD write it, and I'll consider it. OC's are welcome, as well as Human X Transformer relationships.

*I WANT story requests and ideas, SO PLEASE GIVE THEM TO ME. Do not be afraid to leave me suggestions : )

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for your time and please bear with me.<em>

_-Aerow_


End file.
